Closer
by ohsuchmisery
Summary: This is just one of those 'boy likes boy' fics.
1. Chapter 1

The first time Oliver Wood ever spoke to Pitifully Proper Percy Weasley was when he became Head Boy.

Despite being in the same class, Oliver never bothered to interact with the quiet boy with his old, but impeccably pressed, hand-me-downs. Nobody really did. For the first year Poor Percy was all alone, his nose always buried deep in a hardbound textbook of some sorts, as though locking himself out from the world that refuses to include him. But many a times Oliver would glance at Percy, observe this curious creature. Percy Weasley is many things. He is studious, solemn. Quick to anger but sullen in displeasure. His shirts are always too big for his skinny frame, his shoulders the only things that held his cloak and shirt from falling straight to the ground. His pants were never of the right length; in the first year his pants, which used to belong to his brother Bill, were too long. Often a times Oliver would watch as Percy fall flat onto the ground from tripping over his own pants, much to the laughter of the other students who saw. After the third year, however, they became too short, showing off his thin ankles. Even his ankles have freckles! _How amusing_, Oliver thought, when Percy's cloak fluttered aside to show his pants. In Potions, Oliver would just blatantly stare at the back of Percy's head, until Professor Snape threw a newt right smack onto his forehead and gave him a week's detention, did he break his gaze.

Still, Oliver never found the need to walk up to Percy and talk to him. And obviously Percy wouldn't do the same either. They had nothing in common. Percy himself would rather have the company of his books and homework than that of a rabid Quidditch player.

So Oliver continued watching Percy.

Percy would always shower before the rest of the boys do, and always quick ones, emerging from the bathroom smelling like hot skin and soap. Percy never smell bad every time Oliver passes him by. He would always smell like the same brand of soap he uses, as though smelling remotely of sweat would be very improper of him. Very unlikely of Percy Weasley.

Oliver watches as Percy writes with his right hand, his fingers curving around the quill as he grips it tight, scribbling away his always grade A essay. The boy rarely smiles, laughing was even rarer, even when he does, it was about the things no one else really understands, like a slight printing error in a page of the Potions textbook. He always sharpens his quills with military precision, and sets out his cauldron with thin, careful hands.

When Percy became a Prefect in his fifth year, his confidence grew tremendously. The day he was told of the news, he went about telling it to everyone. He would go up to a group and tell them in such a proud way that he is going to be a Prefect. He would then banter on about how the school is going to improve now that he is an official Prefect, _the leader among us all_. Many just smiled politely, and shook his outstretched hand. And finally Percy came up to Oliver's group, with a grin still plastered on his face from talking to the previous group. But his grin melted off his face when the jocks around Oliver grimaced at Percy. "Hey, _Weasley_," Andrew Kirke spat the word out with contempt. The Proudly Proper Percy was gone for that minute, replaced by Pathetically Pitiful Percy, stuttering upon the frowns and grunts by Oliver's gang. Oliver wanted to ask the rest to just shut the fuck up, and let the poor boy talk, but he didn't. Why would he, for no reason, stand up for this boy? But he wanted to shake his hand, wanted to sincerely congratulate this boy he had been watching for so long on finally getting recognition for being so proper. But when Oliver extended his right hand, Percy jumped away in fright, and raucous laughter erupted from the boys. Oliver watched as Percy's face burned as red as his hair, before straightening up and strutted off to the dormitories. Oliver lets his hand sinks down, while the rest of the boys continue laughing, patting his back and screaming "Good work, Oliver!"

Ever since then, whenever Percy catches Oliver's eyes, it seems different. It's not hatred; Oliver can tell Percy doesn't hate him because of that incident. But more of that Percy hates _himself_, wishing he wasn't the way he was, wishing he were more like them, and less like himself. So that then there would be no reason for the boys Oliver hangs out with to tease Percy. But Oliver felt that there are enough boys like them in the school. Percy's perfect just being the way he is.

But thinking of telling that to Percy in the hopes of building his self-esteem is just plain suicidal, Oliver thought to himself when Percy walked past him in one of Hogwart's corridors. "Plain daft," Oliver muttered. "I'll be fucking mental to do that."

It was the sixth year, and it was Christmas and yet Oliver and Percy still had never exchanged a single word with each other. This Christmas, Oliver decided to stay in Hogwarts, since his parents are busy working at the Ministry, so going home would be pointless anyway. Every day he would spend his time watching the house elves decorate Hogwarts, or stay in the library for hours reading _Great Quidditch Legends and their Stories_, or ride his broom within the castle when no teachers are watching, since he could not play Quidditch with such unpredictable snowing. He was bored, but staying in Hogwarts for Christmas meant knowing earlier than most who is going to be Head Boy next year, perhaps even earlier than the would-be-Head Boy himself. There was a slight buzz as news spread among those who had not gone home for Christmas, and Oliver stayed around the crowd long enough to catch who is going to be Head Boy.

"Ahh, it's going to be Percy!" Two Gryffindor girls that looked to be a year or two younger than Oliver himself chattered excitedly at the table in the Great Hall during breakfast. "I heard it from Professor McGonagall herself!" One of the girls squeaked. "She was telling it to Professor Flitwick before chasing me off! I swear!" The two girls then burst out laughing for no apparent reason, and began talking about which is the most effective magical hair product available at Knockturn Alley. But Oliver had already made his way to the common room, having only had a bite, maybe two. _Percy must be happy once he heard the news_, Oliver thought. _This must be something he'd always wanted_.

"Password?" The Fat Lady in the portrait was accompanied by one of the Vikings from the painting downstairs, who had come to initiate a game of wizard's chess with the lady. The chessboard sits between the two, and the Viking was absently rubbing his brow as he planned out his next move in his head. "Bogwash." The Fat Lady nodded and the painting swung open, only to the dismay of the Viking, as the chess pieces began to fall off the board because of this. "Hey, m'lady, look what yer done!" The Viking exclaimed, flaying his arms about. "_Excuse me!_" The Fat Lady retorted angrily. "Do _not_ talk to _me_ in that awful tone!" Oliver slipped in to the common room as the two paintings quarreled to the sounds of thrown glasses and the smashing of a particular wooden board. Oliver slipped in to the nearest couch he could get to, and let out an inaudible sigh as he enjoys the warmth of the roaring fire at the fireplace.

_After the seventh year is over,_ a small voice in Oliver's head made an exclamation, _you won't be able to watch Percy anymore, would you?_ Oliver merely shook his head, like he was trying to shake that voice out of his head, but he knew it was true. He never knew what's he going to be after Hogwarts. A Quidditch player? That wouldn't be that much of a surprise, coming from Oliver Wood. And what about Pleasantly Perfect Percy? A Ministry worker, maybe? Definitely not a Quidditch player. No, Quidditch player would be the last job on Percy's mind.

Oliver remembered the time when he witnessed Percy's Quidditch playing skills a couple of years ago. It was the start of spring and the both of them, together with a couple of students from the same class, attended the annual team trials. Naturally, Oliver aced the trial, and earned a place on the Gryffindor team. The older players all patted his back and welcomed him, smiling and praising how he avoided that tricky Bludger, or how he swiftly sent the Quaffle in hand through the hoop despite being defended by the team's best Chaser. Then it was Percy's turn, and for the first time Oliver watches Percy does something which he wasn't immediately good at. Percy was not a bad broom rider, but he was not brilliant either. Not one Quaffle made it into the hoop, and Percy even got hit hard in the left shoulder by a Bludger. When Percy came down from the air, his left arm was already limp; his glasses were knocked crooked by the same Bludger. He left the broom and let the next student take over, clearly knowing he would not make it to the team with that kind of performance. The team was quiet as he walked away. When he walked past Oliver, Percy looked at him for a while, but never stopped walking. Oliver walked away, to the puzzlement of his new teammates, to accompany Percy to the Hospital Wing. Percy simply walked, head bowed down low, his right arm nursing his dislocated left. Oliver just walked behind him, quietly, till they reached the Wing. Percy turned, before going in, to face Oliver for a moment. But still, not a word, and Percy went in to see Madam Pomfrey.

__

You and Percy are such different characters! Why would the two of you ever be together under something other than Hogwarts? Which means after Hogwarts... "I would never see Percy again?" Oliver spoke softly to himself.

__

No more watching! Aren't you a sad little boy, Obliviously Ordinary Oliver? __

"Yes, " Oliver sighed to the flickering flames of the fireplace. "I am."

---

It's only been a week after the students come flooding into Hogwarts again, with the commencement of the new school year. The Christmas decorations have all been shelved away, and the castle restored to its normal self. Most of the snow outside the castle has melted away, leaving room for spring to work its own magic. The Quidditch pitch is again ready for games and practices.

But Oliver Wood, for once, was not in the mood for Quidditch.

"Not practicing like mad for Quidditch this time?" Marcus Flint sauntered towards Oliver as who stares out the window at the Quidditch pitch. Marcus sneered and laughed stupidly. "But I guess you'd given up eh? Think that we're finally better than you lot right?" "Sod off," Oliver pushed Marcus aside and walked off, leaving Marcus rambling on his own.

Oliver walked aimlessly on castle grounds, before physically bumping into Professor Dumbledore. "Professor!" Oliver exclaimed, and straightened himself up. Dumbledore had lost his balance and fell to the ground. But instead of getting up, he sat himself cross-legged on the stone floor, looking up to Oliver. "Come on, boy, sit sit," Dumbledore motioned him to sit as well, and Oliver can only join him in puzzlement. _At least no one's walking past_, Oliver thought. "Don't worry, Wood," Dumbledore said, which made Oliver jumped. "Ridicule is only shameful if you think that what they are thinking about is true. And I don't think it is any bit embarrassing to sit anywhere in the castle, do you?" Oliver could only nod to the many quirks the Headmaster indulges in Hogwarts. "Well," Dumbledore took off his half-moon glasses and wipes the glass with his cloak. "I am certain the news of who is Head Boy this year has been made known to you?" Oliver looked up. "Uh yes, professor. Percy Weasley, am I right?" "Yes, yes," Dumbledore smiled as he wore his glasses, letting it sit on his slightly crooked nose. "It seems to be an obvious choice among the teachers, except perhaps Professor Snape, who personally prefers someone from his House to be Head Boy. But of course, no one else agrees with him." Dumbledore's wrinkled hand went into a pocket and took out a toffee, which he unwrapped and tossed into his open mouth.

"Wuuuu goowike coo go coo ger gaayycoy plentasion?" Oliver raised an eyebrow. "What, Professor?" It was the toffee, so Dumbledore chewed rapidly and swallow, only to cause a coughing fit. Oliver patted the old man's back, and the coughing gradually ceased. "What did you say, Professor?" "Thank you, Oliver. Oh yes, what I was saying, before the obstruction of that wonderful piece of toffee, is that would you like to go to the Head Boy presentation?" Oliver's eyes widened. "It won't just be the Head Boy of course, but also the chosen Head Girl, and the new Prefects. Just a ceremony, to officially acknowledge their titles. It would be at the Great Hall, and would be a tremendous bore. So would you like to attend, Mr. Wood?" Oliver kept quiet. "Perhaps to see your friend Percy Weasley? You share some classes with him, am I right?" There was a pause. "Alright, Professor, I'll attend the presentation." Dumbledore had already gotten to his feet, while a second year girl from Hufflepuff walked pass, giggling as she saw Oliver sitting by himself on the floor. Oliver turned slightly red, and got to his feet as well. "Well," Dumbledore dusted his cloak and took out another toffee from his pocket. "I do hope that you would hold true to your word, Mr. Oliver?" Oliver nodded. Dumbledore turned and walked towards his office, but not before saying something. "I believe your friend Percy would be very pleased you are attending!" "Wh... What, Professor?" Oliver exclaimed. But all Dumbledore did was turn and winked playfully, and soon he was already gone.

---

And so Oliver Wood finds himself in the Great Hall the next day, seated amongst those few students who got roped in to attend the presentation as well. And what Professor Dumbledore said was true; he's bored out of his brains. "Hey," The boy beside him, Victor Peverell, nudged Oliver in the rib with his elbow. "Which professor roped you in?" It took a while for Oliver to register, jerking slighting from being half-asleep in his chair. "Dumbledore," he replied. "Ooh, bad luck! But I got it no better; McGonagall made me come. My friend got asked to come too, by Flitwick, but she kept on whining to him that she got excused! How ridiculous is that!" "Mr. Wood and Mr. Peverell," Out of nowhere Professor McGonagall towered over the two boys. "I do hope the two of you would show some respect for the new Prefects, Head Boy and Head Girl by giving your full attention to today's presentation. Especially you, Mr. Wood. I expect much better from you." She then turned on her heels and walked off. Victor merely rolled his eyes and sank into his seat, while Oliver looked about for Percy's face. But he was nowhere in sight.

"May I have your attention?" The Headmaster's voice rang clear across the Great Hall. Everyone settled down. He clears his throat. "Today we've gathered here to celebrate the appointment of various remarkable individuals as our Prefects, in hopes that they would be able to inspire many others in Hogwarts towards greatness." "Bullshit," Victor coughed out, mockingly. McGonagall eyed him from afar, which made him shift uncomfortably in his seat. "Not only that, we would also be officially announcing our new Head Boy and Head Girl. Both of them have been brilliant students, and had carried out their duties as Prefects well, hence their well-deserved appointment as Head Boy and Girl. Our new Head Boy and Girl would be Percy Weasley, and Penelope Clearwater!" Applause came from the audience and the teachers as the two of them made their way to the front and took a bow. Penelope smiled sweetly, while Percy grinned, gripping tightly as he shakes Dumbledore's hand. Oliver focused on Percy, saw how he had put the extra effort to make his cloak look as good as hand-me-downs could, and not a hair was out of place. Percy caught Oliver looking at him, but looked away, no longer grinning as hard.

"Cocky bastard, isn't he?" Victor said. "Think he's all that big now that he's Head Boy. Bet he'll be even bossier than before." Oliver turned to face him, wanting to say something back, but nothing came out. "What?" "Nothing." Oliver turned to face the front once more, but Percy and Penelope had both seated down somewhere in the front, making them well out of sight. Oliver tried straightening up and looking over, but he gave up after a while. "Whatcha looking at?" Victor questioned. "You're a noisy little bugger, aren't you?" Oliver retorted. The boy stared at him for a few moments, before turning to the girl beside him and proceeded to talk to her.

"Now for the list of new Prefects Hogwarts has appointed for the new year." Dumbledore took out a roll of parchment, which rolled out onto the floor and a bit more. "Firstly, Truman Pince, Neil Tripe, Rolanda May, Amycus Carrow..." At this point Oliver has already tuned himself out, planning in his mind what he's going to do after this is over.

---

Dumbledore finally reached the end of his list. "... and Walter Parkin. Let's give all these wonderful students a round of applause." The Great Hall did not response. "I said," Dumbledore raised his voice several decibels higher. "Let's give all these well-deserved Prefects _a round of applause_." Many heads jerked up, having fallen asleep an hour ago. Even Professor Sprout was dozing, scared awake by Dumbledore's booming voice. Gradually, the applause came, and went. The students, as well as the Prefects themselves, were dismissed. Percy and Penelope were seen standing up from his seat, engaged in a conversation among themselves. Then Penelope waved goodbye, and went back to the girls' dorms. By then many of the students and staff had already left, Oliver realized, and that he was the only one still seated. He got up, and saw Percy looking in his direction. Oliver casually walked towards Percy, and stopped right in front of him. None of them spoke at first. Finally, Oliver said what he'd planned to say.

"Congratulations, on being Head Boy," And with that, Oliver extended his right hand, this time slowly. Percy was looking down at the hand he had extended, as though remembering the time when he approached Oliver and gang when he had became a Prefect. Oliver almost thought he wasn't going to shake it, until Percy extended his as well, and shook his hand firmly. "Thank you." Percy smiled, pushing up his glasses with a finger. "Who made you come here?" He questioned. Oliver looked straight into his blue eyes, and answered, "Well, I would say I made it here on my accord." Percy raised an eyebrow, confused. "Nobody attends the Head Boy presentation _on their own accord_. Why would you do that?" He then laughed, but Oliver merely smiled. He drew himself close to Percy and whispered into his ear. "Well," Oliver felt like he was overcome by this unknown feeling. "I fancy you."

Percy drew himself away and pushed Oliver away, only losing balance against a nearby chair and fell crashing onto the floor. Oliver slipped as well, and with that push, fell arse first onto the ground opposite Percy. Oliver watched Percy as his face burned redder than he had ever seen since the first year.

And this time, it was his turn to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

_I am not stupid, obviously._

Ever since Wood kept on... spying on me during the first year, I could almost feel his eyes, those eyes that are wide and brown and overwhelmingly obscene, fixed on me every time. Wood never really made the effort to hide his watching. Like it's the most normal thing to gaze at a boy of the same age for as long as you like, as blatantly as you like! And as much as I ought to feel offended, irritated in the least... I don't, actually. Is this... right? I should've confronted him, and made him stop, and...

But now...

"What," Percy exclaimed, looking flustered. He did not attempt to get back on his feet. Neither did Oliver. "What did you just say? You _fancy_ me?" Oliver blinked, his hair slighted mussed up by the fall. Then Oliver let out another laugh, and got off the ground and straightened himself up. "I said," Oliver cleared his throat. "I came _to see_ you, not I _fancy_ you. God, Percy, you sure the whole Head Boy thing hasn't gotten to your hearing?" He then bends slightly and stretched out one hand towards Percy, a silent offer to help him up. "Or is it your own wishful thinking?" Oliver smirked. "Nonsense!" Percy latched his hand onto Oliver's wrist and pulled himself up, only slightly too forceful, causing Oliver to stagger quite a bit. But the two boys soon stood straight, facing each other. "Wood, I will not tolerate all these tasteless jokes from you!" Oliver simply shrugged, and grinned.

"Well, I came to congratulate you, and I've done that. Be a good Head Boy now." Oliver patted Percy's shoulder, and was turning to leave. "I'm sorry," Percy burst out, as Oliver faced his back towards him. "That I didn't congratulate you on being Captain two years ago. I was..." Oliver turned around. _Oh, fifth year..._ "And I didn't congratulate you when you became Prefect the same year, so we're even. You owe me one now. I expect you cheering us on when we're competing for the Quidditch Cup. M'last year, sure hope we'll get it this time..." There was a pregnant pause. Oliver shoves his hands into his pockets, and Percy pushes his horn-rimmed glasses up his nose. "Well, see you then," Oliver beamed, withdrawing a hand and giving a wave and the other boy. "And don't expect me to give you an easy time as Head Boy. I'll be up to a lot of mischief now!" Oliver laughed, and before Percy could say anything, he was gone. 

"I have a feeling," Percy sighed, crossing his arms across his chest. "You're going to be a particular nuisance for the rest of the year."

---

And Oliver did hold true to his word, as ridiculous as they might sound to Percy. All of a sudden, Oliver was fuelled by something other than Quidditch; getting into trouble. And none of the professors were amused. Oliver started easy; he began sending things flying all over the place during Professor Flitwick's lessons, to the roaring laughter of the entire class, especially when Flitwick himself was sent flying up to the roof. He then incensed Professor Sprout by tying all the branches of the Dittany plants together, causing the entire class to spend the whole of Herbology class untying the knots. He even went to the extent of switching all the ingredients among the bottles in Snape's dungeon before Potions, much to the displeasure of the professor. "Wood," Professor Snape's cold voice slithered into Oliver's ear as the boy calmly stirs the content of his cauldron during the day's Potions class. "Do you take me as a fool?" Oliver turned to face the surly face of the Potions master with that snide remark. "I will make sure that switching my supply of ingredients would be the most unwise thing you have ever done, Mr. Wood." And Snape stepped over to check on the disastrous, swirling content boiling in another student's cauldron.

With Snape's back turned, the side of Oliver's mouth twitched into a slight smile.

---

Only minutes into Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration class, before Oliver had time to carry out the mischief he had planned in his head, the professor herself had already drag Oliver aside, far out of earshot from the rest of the class. "Mr. Wood," Professor McGonagall whispered sternly, hand pressed to Oliver's back. "I have heard a lot about what you have been up to these past few days during the lessons of the other professors, and believe me, I will not tolerate this behaviour!" McGonagall stares right at Oliver, but the boy merely look nonchalant. "You were never the mischievous type, Wood. Is there a reason behind all this nonsense you have been giving to the professors?" But Oliver just shrugged, and grinned sheepishly. McGonagall sighed. "I will not be partial; punishment is due for your misbehavior. A week's worth of detention, as well as a hundred points deducted from Gryffindor, Mr. Wood, for causing much disturbance during Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, and Professor Snape's lessons. And I do hope detention would straighten you out." McGonagall huffed. Before McGonagall could step back into class, Oliver finally spoke. "But for the whole of next week, don't all teachers have to prepare for the sixth years' upcoming preparatory examinations for OWLs?" McGonagall stopped in her tracks. "Then Filch would take care of your detention." "But Filch took two weeks' worth of leave just yesterday for personal reasons!" This time, McGonagall turned around, and eyed the boy before her for a while. She clears her throat, and tried to be more severe-looking than she already does. "_Then_," She said, folding her arms across her chest. "The Head Boy and Girl would invigilate your detention. Now do you still have any further questions about your detention, Mr. Wood? Do you want some extra homework to go with it?" "Uhh no, Professor. I believe the class is waiting for you." Oliver smiled, and the professor shakes her head disapprovingly as they headed back into class.

"Oi," Andrew Kirke poked Oliver in the arm as he sits himself back down into his seat. He peeks into his bag, peering at the single bit of Wacky Whistling Wondergum he had gotten from Fred and George a few days ago. _Guess I won't be needing that for today's lesson,_ Oliver thought as he closes his bag, keeping the gum out of sight. "Oi," Andrew repeated, this time catching Oliver's attention. "What's that all about?" Oliver shrugged, and replied, "McGonagall gave me detention for all the trouble I've done these couple of weeks." "Ooh," Andrew made a face as though Oliver told him he a great, big boil has been growing on his arse cheeks for days. "That's 'orrible, mate. But it was quite funny when you sent Flitwick crashing through the roof. I swear he was going to cry when he'd finally came down!" And the boys stifled their laughter as McGonagall shot them a look, and continued the lesson with where she had last left off previously. "But as funny as the whole thing was, it's quite odd for you be doing all these wacky stuff, especially on the teachers. You sure you're alright?" Oliver caught Percy, who was sitting a few tables in front, turning his head slightly to look at Oliver, but turned his head back to the front almost sharply when Oliver looked back.

"Yeah," Oliver smirked. "I'm fine."

---

A week before Oliver began carrying out all this havoc, he had it all planned out in his head. He'd even consulted the twins on how to do it. Initially the twins thought Oliver was barking mad when he told them he wanted to get into detention, and wants to know how, but eventually they imparted him a few of their trivial tricks, which would get him the detention that he wants, but just not serious enough to get the boy expelled. "We don't know why you're doing this," Fred said, knocking Oliver's head with a knuckle to see if he's really off or not. "But we will aid you in your galiant crusade to enrage and irritate the professors," George continued, grinning. "Because it will give us as much pleasure as it would to you." And so Fred and George taught him all sorts of charms and tricks, and to do which during who's lessons. The twins even gave him all sorts of funny inventions, including the Wacky Whistling Wondergum, which the twins specifically told him that for McGonagall's class, this will be enough. ("Do anything worse," George warned. "And you betcha Gryffindor's points would take a toll because of your little scheme!") And so in less than three days, the twins gave clear instructions to Oliver on what to do, and who to do it to.

"Thanks, for everything," Oliver said, fingering all the weird contraptions in his pocket that the twins have given him as a 'final day gift'. "Always ready to help a mayhem-maker-to-be." Fred and George replied, in chorus. "Can you guys... help me for one last thing?" Oliver asked, as Fred and George turned their heads to the side to look at each other.

---

Oliver made a plan, and it worked. He made sure all the teachers would be too busy to supervise him during his detention, and the perfect timing came when the teachers would be holed up in their offices, churning out preparatory examination papers for the entire week. Oliver even took care of Filch, by buying a Disastrous Diarrhea pastille from the twins ("I'd hate to know who you're going to use _that_ on." George said as he tossed the tiny tablet into Oliver's hand.) and carefully dropping it into Filth's pot of piping hot tea, which he brews for himself, and himself only, every morning before he gets to work. Mrs. Norris was being a bitch by causing a huge racket when Oliver sneaked in to drop the pastille. But a good kick shut her up, and despite Mrs. Norris' constant meowing, Filch still drank the tea as always. Oliver waits in a corner near Filch's little closet-like office, and minutes after the drugged tea was consumed, Oliver watches as Filch rushes out of his office, towards the nearest bathroom. Mrs. Norris was also seen sauntering out of the office, and hissed at Oliver when she saw him, despite him trying his best hiding in a dark corner. "Shoo!" Oliver made a hand movement, which only made Mrs. Norris hiss more, but she eventually went away.

In a few days, the Caretaker took two weeks' worth of leave, for _personal reasons_.

_And here I am_, Oliver thought to himself. _In this filthy, unused classroom, waiting for detention._ He went up to the front, took up a crummy piece of chalk from the side of the blackboard, and began doodling. _Never would I imagine myself wanting detention, nor doing actual detention, and now both happened!_ He drew a Snitch, and then a broomstick, and then some hoops. "Even during detention, all you think about is Quidditch," A familiar voice resonated from the front door. "Percy!" Oliver smiled upon his arrival, but Percy was not. He appeared stern, and business-like, just like how a Head Boy should carry himself. And he was alone. "Where's the Head Girl?" Percy went to the teacher's table and set his own homework down. He then drew the chair out noisily, and sat down. "Penelope... She claims she is unwell, but her friends informed me that she simply had a major pimple breakout," Percy began flipping through the papers of his homework. "Knowing that she would be watching _your_ detention, she simply could not come and let you see her in her worst state." "Why ever not?" Oliver asked, innocently. "Well," Percy's eyes were still on his homework. "I am sure you're not entirely oblivious to the hoards of girls who fawn over you and your Quidditch-trained physique. She is merely one of those many girls." Oliver shrugged. "I don't care." Percy looked up, looking somewhat surprised, and all Oliver did was smile back.

"Take a seat, Mr. Wood," Percy said, authoritively. "For your detention has started." Percy took a small hourglass from his pocket, and sets it on the corner of the table. The sand began trickling down. "Your detention would end once all the sand has trickled down." Oliver took a seat right in front of Percy, but Percy choose not to notice him, and went about sharpening his quill, casting an ink-refilling charm, and started writing. Oliver sat there, looking at Percy, for quite a while, before Percy could no longer take it, and sets aside him homework. "Aren't you _suppose_ to be writing your detention report? Or at least lines? I've heard you've created much havoc these past few days, and I'm sure that will fill up those pages faster than you yourself would have expected." Oliver twiddled his thumbs, and then looked up and smiled. "I have an _entire_ week to do that, in case you've forgotten, Percy. And I much rather watch you do your homework, if you don't mind." "I do mind!" Percy bursted out, but his cheeks flushed immediately when he'd realised he had lost his expected composure. "If... If this is your idea of... of _pissing_ me off," Percy picked up his quill once more. "Then I will not indulge in you by getting mad. Isn't that why you do all this, to see the professors explode in anger? Else why would you do such a thing? That's what Fred and George told me anyway." Percy started writing again, but each stroke seems untidier, agitated even. "No, not really. I never thought it's fun to piss the professors off. I could've risk getting my Captain title revoked if I get into trouble." Oliver sank in to his seat.

"Then you did all this because.." Percy's voice trailed off, not wanting to say what he really thinks. Silence. Percy fiddled with the quill between his fingers.

Poor Puzzled Percy.

"What? You thought I did all this for _you_?" Oliver asked, letting out a forced laugh. "Are you still on about that time when you thought I said I _fancy _you?" _You coward. You fucking coward._ "No!" Percy exclaimed, and Oliver was taken aback. "I mean... no. Why would I think that?" Percy continued his writing nervously. "And anyways, I... I don't like boys. So... if this is some sort of joke to get me to say I'm gay, then go back and tell all your Quidditch buddies to... to shove that joke up their own arseholes!" The scratching sound of quill against parchment stopped. Oliver's eyes widened. _Is this how he thinks of me? Some selfish bastard looking for someone to kick around? Some lowlife broom-riding jock?_ Percy seemed shocked from realising what he'd just said, whether it's from the context of his retort, or from the fact that he said the word _arseholes_. 

Oliver got up from his seat abruptly, which made Percy jumped. He walked over and stood right in front of Percy, with only the teacher's table between them. Suddenly, he slams his hands on the table, causing the papers and quill to jump on the spot. "I am not," Oliver spoke, as Percy looked up at him. "The bastard you think I am. So my friends are, doesn't mean I am!" Percy sat rooted in his chair, gaze unmoving and focused on Oliver. Oliver grabbed the front of Percy's cloak and pulled him closer. "Is it ridiculous to think that I want to associate myself with you? To actually be friends with you?" _Yes, actually, but you don't care, do you, Oliver? _Their faces were so close to each other. "I... I don't know what to say," Percy managed to mumble. Oliver lets go of Percy, and as Oliver swings his hand back down it hits the hourglass, sending it hurling across the classroom floor, crashing into a small pile of sand and broken glass. "I guess," Oliver picked up his things. "That means my detention is over. See you tomorrow, Head Boy." And with that, Oliver went out the front door, leaving Percy by himself, in the detention classroom.

---

The next day, Percy found that Oliver was no longer watching him. Oliver went about the day as normally as he would have, except one thing which no else would've noticed, and that is he no longer steals glances at Percy, or stares at the back of his head. Not once did he try to even turn his attention in Percy's direction. And for once, Percy felt that something was missing. It made his entire day uneasy. Shouldn't it be the direct opposite? Shouldn't he feel relieved that his stare would no longer haunt him? That his every move would no longer be under the scrutiny of Mr. Oliver Wood?

But no, he felt... uncomfortable now.

_I... I need to talk to him_, Percy thought. Percy shudder at the thought that he could be right, that this whole thing is an elaborate set-up to trick him into something embarrassing, but he knew this is not the right way to leave this situation. He's Head Boy, for god's sake, and he shouldn't be scared of some Quidditch player. And so after the day's lessons he went looking for Oliver, and found him in the dorms, in his own bed, propped up on pillows and making notes from the day's training, quill clasped in a firm grasp, his face fixed in the set stubborn expression he brings to everything. Percy realised he had never taken a good look at Oliver himself, and now understood why all those girls would actually spend so much of their free time gawking at him during Quidditch practices. All those muscles and broad shoulders and smooth skin and flexing and the ability to press you against a wall... "Yes?" Oliver's voice cuts through Percy's train of thoughts, and Percy was brought back to the spot where he is standing right now. His brown eyes soften for a moment when he saw Percy walked in, but immediately averted them back to his notes. "What wrong have I done now, Mr. Weasley? Came to slap me on the wrist and make me feel worse about whatever I've done?" Oliver muttered aloud, sounding irritated, as he twisted his body slightly to untangle himself from the sheets, before sitting upright on the bed. Percy's cheeks reddened and turned his head away, feeling uncomfortable watching another boy... "N.. No. You've done nothing wrong that you've haven't been given punishment for already. At least, not yet."

"So why are you here then? To catch me laughing with my croonies about how much an idiot you can be?" Percy's eyes widened. "You still have detention, Mr. Wood, but I guess you've forgotten." "I assumed you no longer want me anywhere near you, Mr. Weasley, in case, I don't know, I trip you with some invisible string and get my Quidditch buddies to pop out of nowhere and get a good laugh at you, or something." "No, not at all. I..." Percy didn't know how to put it. Put together what he's suppose to say. And a few Gryffindor boys began entering the dorms, leaving Percy and Oliver no longer by themselves. "Can I talk to you for a while? Alone?" Percy glanced nervously at the people that are beginning to swarm in, most of them dying to get a shut-eye. "Sure, Head Boy."

---

Oliver was leading Percy to an abandoned corner of a dungeon, which Percy has no idea it existed. _Quite a lousy Head Boy I'm being, if I don't even know how to find a quiet place to talk in Hogwarts_, Percy thought as they marched deeper into the dungeon. Oliver was walking quite quickly in front of Percy, causing Percy to quicken his footsteps as well to catch up. Finally, Oliver stopped, and leaned against the cold, stonewall near a lighted torch. There were only three torches, as far as Percy could see, and the one nearest to them illuminated one of the few gargoyles placed in the dungeon. It also sank half of Oliver's face into darkness, the other warm with light. His features were beginning to soften up, and he no longer looks as mad as he was in the dorms. "So," Oliver lets his back slide down against the wall a bit, hands in pockets, sinking into a more comfortable position. "What is it that you want to say to me?" Percy stood facing Oliver, his eyes finding something to focus on, and finally settled on the third button on Oliver's shirt. 

"I'm sorry," Percy started, pushing his glasses up as they began sliding down his nose. "I apologise for my wild and rude assumption about you, and dreadfully mistaking your intentions as those of bad. I do not mean to associate you with your friends, it's just that..." "It's just that you thought all Quidditch jocks are jerks and bastards to people like you?" Oliver continued. Percy gulped nervously, and gave a tiny nod. "Friends, then?" Percy extended his hand, and put on his best Head Boy smile. But Oliver hesitated. _Go on, shake his damn hand. Isn't this what you want?_ "Is anything wrong?" Percy cocked his head slightly, hand still outstretched. _Shake his hand._ Oliver raised his hand, and Percy grabbed it and shook it quite enthusiastically, like when he shook Dumbledore during the Head Boy presentation a few days ago. "Well, I guess we should be going, _friend_," Percy said cheerily. "This dungeon is giving me the creeps."

But when Percy tried to withdrew his hand, Oliver did not let go, staring intently at the hand he is holding. "Oliver? Are you alright?" Oliver looked up, and swiftly pulled Percy towards him by the hand he is holding, pressing his lips onto the other boy's. Percy's attempt to protest verbally was silenced a heady kiss, with Oliver's fingers tangling in his hair and pulling his head gently closer. Oliver could feel the frame of Percy's glasses hitting the bridge of his own nose, the cold touch of metal. Eventually, _and expectedly_, Oliver thought, Percy pushed him off, Oliver hitting hard against the stonewall, possibly bruising a shoulder, and Percy, who staggered by his own sheer force. The two boys simply stood in their spots, unmoving. Percy's ears burned red with embarrassment, shame possibly. Oliver couldn't tell.

"I... I've got to go," Percy scrambled off, and disappeared into the darkness of the dungeon. This time, Oliver's the one left all alone. Oliver lifted the hand that Percy shook and let his fingertips gently graze against his own lips, before he closed his eyes in frustration, turning around and hitting the stone wall with his bare fist, again and again.

"Stupid! Idiot!" He screamed, the words echoing throughout the vast, cold dungeon. "How... Now I..." And a single tear streaked down his cheek.

---

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Please write reviews! Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Notes : Penelope & Percy aren't together. Reviews please! And thanks to all who reviewed._

lWhat... What just happened?

Percy ran, his legs straining under his body weight. He felt he had been running for ages, but his legs couldn't stop. The dungeon walls around him were not disappearing, no matter how hard he tried to run, no matter how hard he tried to wish them away. Now Percy regretted not paying attention to how they had gotten there. His mind had been entirely on how to apologise to Oliver.

_Oliver_.

His legs finally gave way, not able to take a step more. His legs crumpled beneath him, forcing his body to crouch in a dark spot. His eyes were closed tight, while his right hand cups his lips, trembling. _That... That didn't just happen. It wasn't real! It's wrong and..._

"It's a joke, it must be!" Percy muttered the only plausible reason, and began believing it the moment those words came out of his mouth. "It must be his way of making fun of me, or his friends dared him to!" He has so many ways of justifying his version of why that kiss had happened, but... _But how could all that be faked_, he hears a voice within him say, a voice that is not his own, at least not a voice he recognizes as his own, and yet because it speaks with such conviction and authority, he acknowledges that it must be telling the truth. _Remember how gentle he was? And you know you can feel he wants it. That can't be faked._

_I don't care anymore_, Percy thought. Percy wished he could just get to the dorms, get in bed and sleep it all away. Maybe when he wakes up he'll just think it's a bad dream and pretend nothing ever happened. But he couldn't even get out of this wretched dungeon, let alone get to the dorms. "Apparating would be real useful right now!" Percy shouted into the dungeon walls, but the only reply he got was an echo, which made him feel even more frustrated. He drops his head against his knees and sighed. He feels reluctant to even walk now, feeling that crouching is a much more comfortable position to be. At least, until his legs go numb. "I bet he's laughing at how I freaked out just now," he mumbles into his knees, still crouching. "It's just his silly little way of making me run off like a girl." But deep inside, he knew it was not a joke...

"Percy?" Percy raised his head. "What are you doing here, Penelope?" "Exploring," Penelope says curtly. Percy turns his gaze to her wand, watching its tip glow feebly. "I thought I should familiarise myself with everything that is Hogwarts since I'm Head Girl now." Her eyes were fleeting about and looking behind Percy, as if expecting someone to pop up from the dark depths of the dungeons. Percy could tell Penelope was lying, but what Penelope is doing here in a dungeon is the least of his problems right now.

"Are you unwell or something, Percy?" Percy realised he was still crouching on the floor, so he straightened himself up promptly. "Nothing serious, Penelope, I just felt a slight discomfort, and decided to take a rest. No worries." He dusted the back of his cloak with few pats. "You sure?" Penelope asked, looking questioningly into Percy's face. "You look nearly as pale as Nearly Headless Nick. And you're sweating all over." _Well, I've been running around this maze of a dungeon for ages, naturally I would be sweaty and pale looking. And a boy just snogged me, so I guess that aggravates the situation._ "I'm fine," Percy smiles reassuringly. "I just need to go see Madam Pomfrey later, that's all." He raised a sleeve to his forehead and dabs the sweat off. Penelope shrugged. "Ok," She leans on one leg and began twirling her wand between her fingers. "Anyway, what are _you_ doing here?" Percy's dabbing paused momentarily, but still managed to reply coolly. "I saw a first year running into here, carrying some banned joke items. I was attempting to catch up with him, but he was quite fast, and after a while, I'd found myself lost." "Well, we should go find him then." "No!" Percy exclaimed. "I mean, no, it'll be a waste of time. He probably got away. Let's just go back." Penelope raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Well, let's get going then, Head Boy. This place gives me the creeps." Penelope turned and walked off, and before Percy followed her, he turns around and looked into the darkness.

His eyes fluttered open, and the first thing he saw was Fred's face hovering over him.

Oliver yelped and jumped upright on his bed, backing away until his back hits the headboard of his four-poster bed. His eyes opened wide from shock, watching as Fred bent over with laughter, clutching his stomach and trying to hold it back. Oliver's half-asleep mind finally registered the fact that it is Fred, so his whole body relaxed a bit. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Fred's laughter died down eventually, and he went over to Oliver and patted his back. "Tsk tsk," Fred went. "So ungrateful. I thought you would have the courtesy of at least being polite to the ones who had imparted such great trickery and mischief to you." Oliver's face remains annoyed. "And I have come forth with important news." Fred smirked. "What is it?" Oliver asked. Fred sits himself beside Oliver on the bed and continued. "I won't tell you unless you tell me something first in complete honesty." _This is just going to be another one their stupid tricks to get me to say a secret, _Oliver thought. _There probably isn't any important news in the first place_. "If you're having doubts, I'm not blaming you," Fred sighed, which made him look much more serious that Oliver has ever seen from any of the twins. "But it's got to do with Percy."

Oliver looks up. "What about him?" "Answer me this one question first," Oliver was uncomfortable with Serious Fred, but his mind was already whirling with speculation on what could be so important. "Is Percy in trouble?" Oliver blurted out; ignoring the terms Fred had put in order for Oliver to know what the news is all about. "Answer me this one question first," Fred repeated, this time placing his two hands on Oliver's shoulders. Oliver saw worry in Fred's eyes, which in turn worried him as well. "Me and George really care for all our brothers, even Percy, no matter how uppity he is at times," Fred's grip tightens on Oliver. "If not we won't be doing all this now." Fred lets go of Oliver. "Is it true you're doing all this for Percy?" Oliver didn't respond. "Is it true," Fred asked. "That you like our brother?"

"Why do you need to know?" Oliver's face burned. "Just nod, anything, there is no time," Fred says. Oliver nods. Fred took a deep breath.

"Percy's in trouble."

_No, sleeping doesn't work,_ Percy thought to himself. _Still seems as real as ever to me_. He was sitting by himself, hugging his textbooks close to his chest, in some study corner in Hogwarts. He sighed. _This is silly. I am letting this whole thing affect me. _

"Percy?" Penelope was waving her hand in front of Percy's face. "Hello?" "Yes, Penelope, how may I help you?" As he looked up at her his left hand pushes his glasses up. "I've got some heavy boxes to move in one of the classrooms, and I can't use magic on them because I left my wand in the dorms. Can you help me?" "Sure, Penelope, my pleasure." Percy smiled. _At least something to take my mind off of things. _Percy stood up, and followed Penelope into the classroom.

"What trouble?" Oliver asked worriedly.

"Someone saw the two of you in the dungeons," Fred began tapping his fingers nervously on his right knee. "Colin Creevy." Oliver recalled that moment, but don't remember seeing another soul for it was too dark to see anything that wasn't standing close to the torches. "And since he brought his camera along, he snapped a picture." Oliver's eyes widened. "Why would he do that?" "The same reason why he take pictures of everything. And we thought him taking pictures of the boys' toilets is weird." "But anyway," Fred continued. "Andrew Kirke and gang got hold of the photo from Colin, and their interpretation of the picture was that _Percy_ forced himself on _you_, instead of the other way around." "And how did you know it's not the right one? How did you even know about all this in the first place?" "Well, when the picture got snatched away from him, Colin came running to us," Fred shrugged. "He felt that if he went running to you or Percy, the two of you might do something nasty to him or something. Strange how he saw us as the kinder lot compared to you two." Fred smiled at that thought. "We of course disappointed him and still gave him a good hard knock on the head. We knew that's not true because even if Percy really does come to terms with who he likes, he would never have the balls to force-kiss the person."

"Anyway, it spells trouble when Andrew Kirke got his hands of the picture and saw what is going on," Fred sighed. "I think he chose to believe it was Percy who forced you because you _are_ their leader, and he would do anything to think otherwise that you are the faggot in the picture." "I know the boys make queer jokes all the time," Oliver interrupted. "But I never assumed that they were..." "Andrew Kirke and rest are pea-brained morons who think being queer is not what a true Gryffindor is." Fred paused. "They were planning to corner Percy later in the afternoon," Fred said. "And they are planning to throw the picture in his face and beat the Gryffindor spirit out of him for being a _faggot_."

_It's all my fault,_ Oliver thought. "Since the two of you know, why don't you go and stop them first?" "We tried," Fred sighed. "But they insisted that we are defending him because he's our brother. They warned us not to get involved any further or we'll get the same treatment as well." Fred turned his and head and looked at Oliver. "Not that we're scared," he smiled. "We're willing to do the silliest things for our brothers. But we felt that it would be pointless if we do save him. He would still get trouble from the gang for the rest of the year. The only way that might remotely help him was for you to go get to them first. They're bound to believe you." Fred said the last sentence with a hint of doubt, as thought in the back of his mind he fear for the worst that things might still go wrong.

_This is not suppose to happen_, Oliver thought. _Now Percy is going to resent me even more._

"So do you know where the gang is right now?"

"Wow, Penelope, this is a lot of boxes. What's inside all of them?" Percy looked around. It looks just like any other dusty old classroom, but instead of desks and chairs, moldy-looking wooden boxes take their places on the concrete floor, piling one on top of the other. The blackboard looks as if it hasn't been touched for ages. "Books, mainly. Some of them have small tanks used to keep the baby Grindylows before they got too big." Percy began eyeing a box that looks a fair weight, not too heavy for him yet not too light to defeat his purpose in being there. "So where do you want to move them to?" Percy then noticed Penelope staring at him the whole while. _But not like how Oliver does it_, Percy thought. She was staring at him... in an almost uncomfortable way. Penelope walked over and whispered, "Nowhere."

"What?" Percy exclaimed, folding her arms and looking slightly amused. "Is this some sort of practical joke, because I am disappointed, Penelope. I expect smarter jokes from a Ravenclaw." Penelope smiled, and folded her arms as well. "Well," she went over and leaned against a tall, heavy-looking box, almost the height of a closet. "I guess you can call this a joke." There was a pause. "Haha, Penelope," Percy said mockingly. "Well, joke's over, I should be heading back to my books then, before wasting more time in this dusty old place." Percy turned towards the door, but Penelope said something quickly, which made Percy stopped in his tracks immediately.

"I saw you with Oliver at the dungeons the other time you know."

Percy turned back, and faked a laugh. "What _are_ you talking about, Penelope? I already told you why I was there, and you could ask Mr. Wood for all you like, and he would tell you promptly that he was never near that wretched dungeon." "Oh stop lying," Penelope waved her hand in annoyance. "I _saw_ the two of you kissed. I saw exactly what happened. The two of you were shaking hands, and before you know it, _Mr. Wood_ pulled you in and snogged..." "Shut up! This joke of yours has gone too far!" Percy's voice echoed in the classroom. A moment later Percy regretted doing that, losing his composure once more, especially when it's over Oliver, and hoped that no one heard his exclamation. Penelope looked shocked, but relaxed a while after.

"You said it yourself," Percy replied. "He _forced_ me. I'm already having trouble forgetting about it, I don't need the Head Girl rubbing it in." "Well, didn't you enjoy it? I mean Oliver is a looker, all the girls I know fancy him." Percy's cheeks burst a shot of red. "Penelope, let me make this clear," Percy said. "I am not what Oliver think I am. I... I don't like boys." Penelope raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Well," Penelope leaned in closer towards Percy, smirking. "Prove it to me." Penelope's face was close to Percy's, so close that he could feel Penelope's breathing down his neck. _You don't need to prove anything to her,_ Percy's little voice exclaimed.

_But_, Percy's own voice replied in his mind. _It's really about proving it to myself._

Percy looked up at Penelope, who was still having a hint of a smirk at the corner of her mouth. Percy hesitantly lifted his left hand and placed it in the small of her back, pulling her closer. Penelope took that as a sign and took the initiative, with her eyes already closed, pressing her lips to his and parting them. Percy felt the warmth of another's tongue flooding his mouth once more, feeling her small hand resting on his hip. But this time all he felt were a torrent of thoughts flowing through his mind. _Why does it feel different? Well, it's supposed to. But, why don't I feel anything? Why don't I feel the rush of heat? Why do I still feel so clear-headed?_ Percy could only think that her lips were too soft, that they were not right. Percy opened his eyes and looked at Penelope, whose eyes were still closed, kissing back with much fervor. _Penelope is, what almost everyone would admit, conventionally pretty_._ But... what is going wrong?_ Percy began to think that he might be wrong, but he was not going to push Penelope away for that. He was not willing to go through all the trouble that will happen if he asked her to stop. Just as Penelope began kissing much more forcefully, images that time at the dungeon with Oliver flashed through Percy's mind. _Oliver_.

Penelope's thigh began rubbing suggestively at Percy's groin. Percy's mind then snapped at that moment and reactively pushed Penelope off as hard as he can. Penelope hit a box and began rubbing her pained shoulder, which reminded Percy of how he had pushed Oliver off the other time. Penelope looked shocked. Percy can't stand this anymore. "I... I'm sorry," was all Percy could mutter and he rushed out of the classroom and began to walk in the direction of the boys' toilet.

_I... I need to wash my face,_ thought Percy, walking briskly to the nearest toilet he could find. He dropped his glasses at the side of the sink, turned on the tap, and began splashing water across his face. He looked at his own cracked reflection in the broken mirror. _This is not how my seventh year is supposed to go about_.

_And you always thought you know yourself so well. You thought you always have everything under control_.

Percy noticed besides his own reflection, at the corner of the mirror was Colin Creevy's. He turned around to face the little boy, and was going to ask him what's wrong when he turned all pale-looking, muttered, "G-G-Good day, H-Head Boy," and rushed out of the toilet, his camera round his neck bouncing against his chest as he went off.

Percy looked back into the mirror in front of him. He combed his hair as neatly as he possibly could with his fingers, straightened his tie, and gave the best Head Boy smile he could muster up at the mirror. "I need to get to Herbology class now," Percy spoke to himself. _I would think about all these problems later. Academia comes first_. _I will talk to Oliver after lessons_. And so he tried his best to strut over to the door, swing it open, and walked out.

Only a few steps away from the toilet, Percy heard a familiar voice calling out his name.

"Hey, _Weasley_," Percy turned around and saw Andrew Kirke and his gang of Quidditch-crazy baffoons. _With the absence of Oliver_, Percy added in his head. _Maybe he decided he's better of without them._ "I believe you should address me as Head Boy from this year onwards. Perhaps it is a bit difficult, since you have been calling me _Weasley_ since First Year, but I do wish you would at least make an effort." Percy points a finger at his shiny Head Boy badge. "It's not very difficult, it's written right here." Percy looked at each of their faces, only to find unknown anger and contempt shown in their features. "You think you can be all smart with us, don't you," Andrew grimaced. "But after today I'll make sure you'll never come near us Quidditch boys again, faggot."

"What did you just call me?" Percy retorted. "I could well report all of you to Professor McGonagall for just calling me that and get you all detention!" "We don't care," Andrew turned to the rest of the boys who nodded back at him. "About detentions. We just want to break you into little pieces. Your bones, your wand, your glasses, everything. And then we're going to lock you in that dungeon where you pressed your filthy faggot lips on our friend!" "What?" Percy exclaimed. "This is ridiculous!" Percy tried to walk away but two of the boys grabbed an arm of his each and held him rooted to the spot. Andrew withdrew a picture from a pocket on his robe and dangled it close to Percy's face, almost touching the tip of his nose. At such close proximity Percy could hardly focus his eyes on the picture, but he eventually saw what the picture was all about. But instead of showing Percy pushing Oliver off after trying to kiss him, the two boys in the picture continued kissing, their lips moving in a perfect rhythm. Percy watch as the smaller version of him runs his hands across Oliver's trained arms, and when the two miniature versions of him and Oliver broke the kiss, their face remains almost equally close, arms around the other's waist, both smiling sweetly at each other.

Andrew lets go of the photograph, letting it fall to the floor. He lifts his foot and step hard on the picture, and when he lift his feet, the two boys were gone, ran away from the frame perhaps, leaving only a fine shoe print on the background of a dungeon. Percy snuck his left hand into pocket and managed to withdraw his wand without notice from the boy who was holding him still. Percy jerked his right hand off from the boy's grip and points it at Andrew. "Flipendo!" "Expelliarmus!" Andrew sent Percy's wand flying off of his hand and onto the floor, but before Percy could make a grab for it, two boys grabbed hold of him once more and held him back. Andrew walked towards Percy and stuck the tip of his wand right into his neck, digging uncomfortably into his skin. Percy could feel the tip getting warmer. "So," Andrew turned to ask the rest. "Do we want to use our wands, or our fists?" The boys grinned dumbly at one another.

"Locomotor Mortis!" The boy holding Percy on his right went rigid the moment the spell was uttered, and fell to the floor immediately. Percy turned and saw Oliver, his wand in his hand. "Locomotor Mortis!" This time it hit the boy on Percy's left. Percy stepped back from the two bodies, rubbing his sore arms absently. Oliver, this is none of your business!" Andrew yelled. "How can this be none of my business? It is about me, isn't it?" Andrew paused for a while. "We know what he did to you, Oliver, and we're going to take matters into our own hands," Andrew raised his wand at Percy. "Filthy," he spat in Percy's direction. "You're no worse than a Slytherin, Andrew, and I am disappointed in you." Andrew turned to Oliver, looking shocked. "It's not him," Oliver muttered. "It was.." "Shut up!" Andrew hollered, the rest of boys began looking confused and unsure of the situation, some already backing away.

"Stupefy!" Percy couldn't raise his own wand fast enough, but Oliver muttered, "Ennervate!" before the spell hits him. Oliver raises his wand at Andrew. "You've gone too far, Andrew." "Furnunculus!" Oliver cried, and Andrew let out a howl as nasty looking boils began erupting on every inch of Andrew's skin. Oliver grabbed hold of Percy's hand. "Run," Oliver whispered, and the two of them ran off, but nobody was running after them, for the rest of the boys were staring in dumb bewilderment as Andrew continued to writhe about on the floor in pain.

The two boys had ran all the way to the highest floor in Hogwarts, and when both them finally feel that it is safe to stop, they collapsed to their knees, exhausted and panting. Neither of them said anything, only staring intensely at the spot of floor before them, trying to hard to steady their breath again.

"I guess I won't be playing a friendly game of Quidditch with them anymore, eh?" Oliver joked, trying to let out a small laugh in between the pants. Percy looked up at Oliver, incidentally looking right into Oliver's eyes, but a moment went by and they looked back down again. Silence.

"I'm sorry," both of them muttered at the exact same moment to each other.

Oliver looked at Percy, puzzled. "Why are _you_ apologising? I was the one who's the cause of all this. I should be the one that's sorry." "Well," Percy went. "You lost your friends now." "Ha," Oliver laughed. "They were dickheads anyway." "And... I'm just glad you're alright," This time Oliver looked away, his eyes on a bird outside that had flown near one of the big windows beside him. "You have nothing to be sorry about." Oliver smiled reassuringly at Percy. Percy looked down.

"I'm sorry," Percy let his hand fall on top of Oliver's. "Because you won't have to go through this much trouble," He squeezed Oliver's hand tightly. "If I had just come to terms with my feelings right away," The two of them looked at each other. "Instead of now, don't you think?"

With that, Oliver's hand squeezed back.


	4. Chapter 4

This is boring,

_Author's Notes:_

Hello, I would like to thank free2hate and UteM003 for your reviews! More reviews from everyone would be appreciated. Thanks again!

Longest chapter to date.

The next chapter won't be up quite soon as I'm starting school and stuff.

!!

This is boring,

Oliver thought, as he lets out his fifth sigh of the day, audible for all to hear in the library. Many looked up, irritably, and flipped the pages of their books with an added violence whilst looking at the sighing culprit, but went back to their reading soon after. Percy looked up as well, who was sitting opposite Oliver, but there was no hint of irritation on his face; all Oliver saw was concern. "You don't _have_ to stay with me in the library, Oliver," Percy whispered gently. "Go play some Quidditch with your team. Or catch some sleep." Oliver leaned his face against one hand on the table and turned his attention to Percy. "I want to spend time with you," He whined. "But you've been spending a ridiculous amount of your spare time in the library these days." Percy was already scribbling hastily on a spare parchment, looking down. "Well," Percy replied. "I always spend time in the library. And I needed the peace and quiet to complete these essays." Percy looked up at Oliver again and smiled. "I'm sorry." Oliver sighed once more.

_He's lying_, The little voice in Oliver's head went. _You know his ears only burn that red when he's either embarrassed or telling a fib._

"If you're really sorry," Oliver smirked, bringing his lips closer to Percy's ear as he leans over the table towards the boy. "You could follow me down to that dungeon again. We could get lost and..." Oliver's voice sinks the rest of the sentence down to an almost inaudible volume, but Percy caught every word and with each of it the colour on his face turns a brighter shade of red. When Oliver reached the end of it, he sinks back down into his seat and for a moment, looks hopefully at Percy, but Percy simply muttered "I-I need to go. Lessons are starting soon." As Percy began gathering his things, his eyes avoiding Oliver's, Oliver couldn't hide the disappointment in his eyes.

Just when Percy got up from his seat, Oliver noticed that Andrew Kirke has been sitting behind him all along, his mouth fixed into a frown. Most of the boils Oliver had inflicted upon him has disappeared, but there are still some which had survived Madam Pomfrey's harsh treatment cream, to which Madam Pomfrey could only shake her head defeatedly. ("Only time can heal _these_.") Andrew and Oliver exchanged glances, but Andrew looked away and talked to the boy next to him instead. Percy pushed in his chair, which caught Oliver's attention again. "See you after lessons, Oliver." Percy smiled, and with that, Percy made his way out of the library hurriedly. "Hey!" Oliver blurted out, much to the displeasure of everyone else, especially Madam Pince, who finally walked over to Oliver huffly, taking his ear between her thumb and index finger, and pulled him out of his seat.

"OUT!"

--  
_  
It's been a week already, but..._

_I still couldn't face him._

Percy sighed at that thought, trudging at a slow speed down a corridor with his textbooks pressed close between his chest and arms. "Why do I still feel so awkward around him?" Percy muttered to himself, his lips barely moving. His fingers clenched tighter around the edges of his books. _I can't avoid him forever, _Percy thought. _C'mon Percy! Don't you always know how to solve those problems?_ He ran one hand through his hair and began mussing it up in frustration. _But how can I solve a problem when I don't even know what the problem is?_ His hand still in his hair, he closed his eyes momentarily, taking deep breaths and tried to clear his thoughts.

"Watch it, Weasley." Percy opened his eyes and saw his arm in contact with Andrew Kirke's chest, and that his gang of buffoons are right behind him. Andrew stared down at Percy, before pushing him aside with both of his burly arms. Percy lost his balance and fell, his books and spare notes scattered across the Hogwarts stone floor. One of the buffoons let out a chuckle, but Andrew turned to him, which brought his chuckle to an awkward silence. Andrew looked down at Percy once more, but Percy was busy gathering all his things, afraid that any of them might have gotten damaged. Andrew then squats to meet Percy's eyes, his hand forcefully grabbing Percy's chin and turning his face towards him. "Look," Andrew hissed. "This is not the end of all this. I will get you." Percy didn't say a word, not because he didn't dare, even with his head boy status, he felt it was unnecessary. If he stood up to them, it would just bring more unnecessary trouble. Andrew pushed Percy's face away from him, and as he got up, he deliberately trampled on one of Percy's notes, marring the meticulous handwriting on that single parchment. Soon, the gang disappeared into the crowd.

Percy sat there for a while more, feeling inexplicably tired.

--

Percy stood by himself, in front of an empty classroom, withdrawing a pocket watch to check on the time. "Already fifteen minutes late," Percy closes the pocket watch with a snap and tuck it into his pocket once more. Looking around and still seeing no signs of the boys that he is suppose to invigilate during their detentions, Percy shook his head and went into the classroom anyway, to set his things on the teacher's table. For the first time, Percy felt reluctant to write out that massive pile of essays that had been given during the course of today's lessons. There are two Defence Against the Dark Arts essays to be written, both on werewolves, then there is one Potions essay on the dangers of badly brewed potions and the catastrophes caused by them throughout the ages, as well as one Charms essay and another for Ancient Runes. Usually Percy would have greeted homework with enthusiasm, but his mind simply couldn't focus on the work. Even during lessons his attention was waning, which worried him greatly.

Percy's ears pricked up as a pattering of footsteps could be heard, and was getting louder and louder. As soon as Percy turns his head towards the door, the footsteps came to a halt, and he was greeted by two panting boys, both faces red with heat, clinging onto the side of the door for dear life. "W-We are," Ron Weasley was having problems squeezing in words between his panting, his body bending over in fatigue. Harry was also trying to catch his breath, but was less vocal about it. "We're sorry we're late, Profess... Percy?" Ron finally looked up, and was taken by surprise that it was his older brother. Percy was surprised as well, but was definitely not amused by the fact that it is his younger brother's detention he is watching over. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, I am positive that mother would be shocked and appalled if she got hold of the news that just into your third year, you've gotten your first detention!" Ron's ears burned red. "Well, don't go blabbing it to her then! Not everyone's like you, never gotten a single detention in your Hogwarts years!" Percy huffed, and was already preparing a retort, but Harry cuts in before he could. "It's not his fault, Percy," Harry uttered in haste. "Draco and I went dueling in one of the corridors, and Ron was there but he didn't do anything. When McGonagall came to stop us, she assumed Ron was in on it and gave him punishment as well. I swear for him that he didn't do anything wrong!" Percy looked at Ron, and sighed. "Fine, this would not be made known to mother," Percy looked behind the two boys. "You mentioned Draco. Where is he then? I believe he has gotten detention as well?"

"Unfortunately I do," Draco Malfoy sauntered into the classroom calmly, making the two frazzled boys look worse in comparison. "If my father knows that Hogwarts has to get the _Head Boy _to invigilate detentions instead of doing it properly with a teacher, he would make sure there would be a strict reassessment of the school..." "Shut up, Malfoy," Harry muttered. Percy was afraid that that Malfoy boy was going to launch himself at Harry, for he really do not want another trouble added to his mental list, but Draco merely went to a desk, dragged out a chair noisily and sat himself down. "Well c'mon, _Head Boy_," Draco said, each word clearly expressing his boredom. "Let's start the _detention_." Percy looked down at the boy that had trampled all over him within mere minutes of meeting, and felt he should do something. Give him more punishment. Give him more lines to write. But he simply gestured the other two boys to take their seats, and sets down the hourglass he had brought on the teacher's desk. The sand began trickling immediately. "Detention," he announced while getting to his seat as well, eyes already turning to the work he has to do. "Starts now."

Once settling comfortably into his seat, his homework set nicely before him on the desk, Percy took one last look at the three boys. Draco had chosen a seat far behind, in a corner, propping his legs up onto the table, looking disdainfully out the window. Harry and Ron has both began scribbling down the lines they are required to write, but Ron was trying very hard to stifle his yawns, looking as if he badly needs a good sleep.

Shaking his head for the last time, Percy picked up his quill and decided to start on his Charms essay. Only a sentence into the essay, however, Percy felt something moving up against his right leg. He kicked about underneath his desk and hit something quite large. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_ He felt a hand make a grab for his kicking leg and held it still. Before he could move his free leg, another hand had it firmly gripped to the floor. His eyes began fleeting about the classroom, hoping none of the three boys noticed anything odd going on, as he tried to keep his upper body as still as possible. _What is going on?_ One of the hands holding his leg down released its grip, causing Percy to hold his breath silently. After a split second of freedom, he felt the hand pull vehemently at his robes. He couldn't help but let out a shrill gasp, which incidentally got the attention of the three boys, who began to look quizzically at their Head Boy.

"I spilled my ink. Nothing's the matter. Carry on with your lines." Percy remarked sternly, and even though the boys continued to look at Percy strangely for a while, went back to their lines nonetheless. Percy then got down on his knees and under his desk, half-wishing that it was his tired mind playing tricks on him and that there was nothing under the desk. But instead he got much more than he had bargained for.

"Oliver?" Percy exclaimed in his quietest tone possible. "What in Dumbledore's name are you doing under the desk?" Oliver simply smiled back, cheekily, and even under the dark desk you could see the hint of mischief in his eyes. He pulled Percy closer by the tie and whispered, "What do you think I'm doing?" Oliver pushed his lips clumsily to Percy's, their tongues colliding with each other, both boys flushing with heat. Oliver brought his arm around Percy and trailed his hand lightly down the outline of his spine, causing Percy to shiver slightly against him. But in the back of Percy's mind, something's pulling him back. _I can't... and the racket we're causing_, Percy thought to himself as he realised that they're still in a classroom, under a desk, where there's actual people out there. Percy pushed Oliver away forcefully, to Oliver's surprise, to the other end of the desk. The desk moved slightly, making an awful screeching noise across the floor. Outside, the three boys looked up.

"Hey Head Boy," Draco shouted over, still unmoving from his laidback position. "Having a wank under that desk?" Percy wanted to get back out from under the desk, but Oliver held onto Percy's collar before he could move, pulling him down. Percy could just imagine Ron looking shocked from Malfoy's remark, while Harry would probably shoot the boy a look of disgust. Percy look back at Oliver. "Why do you keep avoiding me?" Oliver asked, pulling Percy even closer. "I-I..."

"Oy, Percy," This time it's Ron, sounding annoyed. "You alright?" "I'm fine. Just spotted a escaped toad under the desk!" Only after uttering that reply did Percy felt silly. A toad? Surely Percy could have thought of a better fib. "You want us to help you catch it?" Percy heard Harry asked. "No, it's fine. I got it." Percy turned his attention to Oliver, who was still grinning. "And how," Oliver asked. "Are you going to get rid of me? Drag me out from under the desk?" Percy looked at Oliver apologetically. _This is all my fault..._ "Sorry, Oliver," Percy whispered. "But I have to do this. _Petrificus Totalus, hora_!" Percy watched as Oliver's entire body went rigid before him, only his eyes moving. Percy could tell Oliver was shocked (or petrified, but Percy was not in the clearest of mind to think of a pun) but all Percy could say is "Look, I'm sorry, we'll talk about this another time. The spell will wear off in an hour." Percy plants a kiss on Oliver's forehead, which made Oliver look considerably calmer. With that, Percy finally got out from under the desk.

When Percy came out, the light seem a bit glaring and so his eyes squinted helplessly. When he could look around normally, he saw the three boys looking at him in the strangest way. "So how's the _toad_?" Draco spat out, mouth twisted into a smirk. "I heard you use a body binding curse under there. Must be a really feisty toad." "It doesn't matter, as long as the trouble ended. Now, I believe all three of you have lines to write, and even if detention time runs out today, you will be required to come back tomorrow if you don't complete your lines." The three boys stared at the Head Boy for a while, still wondering what just happened, but went back to their lines anyway. Percy returned to his own seat gingerly, the whole time trying to avoid kicking Oliver with his legs, also feeling uncomfortable from having to place his legs in such an awkward position. As he picked up his quill, glancing at the only sentence he had written on that parchment, he took a quick peek under the desk at Oliver. _I'm sorry_, Percy thought.

"There was no toad down there," Ron whispered to Harry. "His ears always turn red when he's lying."

--

"So can you help me?"

Fred and George looks quizzically at Oliver and his extremely odd plea for help, but Oliver doesn't look like he's joking. The three of them are sitting under a tree, supposedly enjoying spring and all of its glory. Many students at this time would have given up the boring studying environment that is within the castle, and taken the option of studying outside, enjoying the frequent light breezes. As a form of 'blending in', instead of looking like three odd blokes sitting under a tree talking about relationship problems, the three of them all brought along a textbook or two. Fred began to doodle in his Potions textbook a crude version of what Snape does to his cauldrons in his spare time. Oliver has been rubbing absently at his joints, sore from being 'trapped' in that claustrophobic space under that desk the whole hour as the detention continued. The twins tried not to make any desk related jokes.

"Oliver," George said, occasionally looking over Fred's shoulder to check on his drawing. "The two of us," With that, George made a finger movement indicating him and Fred. "may be close, but as much as people wish for those kind of things, we're not incestuous. The good bit about that is we don't have relationship problems." "And as much as we like girls," Fred muttered, his head still bowed down, his utmost concentration on his masterpiece. "We much prefer indulging in jokes, because we know all the problems that comes with girls. Our only advice to you about how to solve relationship problems, is to _avoid a relationship_." "But if that means breaking up with our dear older brother," George waved his fist in the air in mock menace. "We would not hesitate to beat the Gryffindor out of you!" "You can't ask relationship advice from blokes who have never _been_ in a relationship. How daft can you be, Oliver?" Fred began colouring in Snape's hair. "Who in Merlin's word told _you_ that _we_ are relationship gurus?"

"Ok stop stop!" Oliver finally got his way into the conversation, raising both hands to the twins. The twins smirked playfully at each other, happy to get on yet another person's nerves that day. Oliver sighed. "Ok fine, a mistake asking _the twins_ for relationship advice," Oliver twined his finger around a long blade of grass, yanking at it till it is uprooted from the ground. "But he _is_ your brother," Oliver said. "I'm sure you know him well enough to know what's going on." The twins turned to each other.

"Fine," George answered. "We will dispense you the holy knowledge that is of the Weasley twins, regarding about our prissy older brother, Percy. That would be a Galleon and sixteen Sickles." "A fee?" Oliver responded with both shock and amusement. "You're going to _charge _me?" Fred at this moment has completed his masterpiece, and proceeded on to sharing it with his brother. A couple of guffaws later, they both realised they had neglected Oliver, and that he is beginning to look awfully irritated, so they put away the textbook and turned their attention to him. "Of course there's a fee," Fred declared. "Gurus do that, don't they? Did you think asking us advice is going to be free?" _I know it's not going to be easy asking you both, but I didn't expect a fee,_ Oliver thought. "It's not like you're poor right?" George nudged him with his elbow. "I heard your dad got a raise in the Ministry recently for discovering a few moles that were going to steal some secret documents in his department." Oliver remained quiet.

"Our brotherly advice would be of great help to your problem," Fred said. "If you decide to walk away, then I'm afraid your relationship would just crumble like a couple of fairycakes..." George shook his head and sighed. "Pity pity, and all because of you being such a scrooge..." "Alright," Oliver rummaged through his cloak pocket and tossed out two Galleons at the twins. "Keep the change." The twins grabbed a Galleon each, delighted at the sight of gold. As they put away their takings, George spoke first. "Obviously there's a problem," Out of nowhere his wand was in his hand and he began twirling it between his fingers dexterously. "And naturally our brother would think that it's his. And he is never one who _shares_ his problems, and have a talk on how to solve it together." "No," Fred continued. "His way of tackling this is to keep it to himself till he finds a solution to this problem on his own. It's his own way of not being a burden. A good guess from us two would be he might not even know what the problem is, so he might end up doing something drastic." "Our advice for you, is to confront him and force the problem out of him, give him some pet-like reassurance and solve the problem together. He won't come to you crying and telling you he has some sort of emotional barrier."

"Ok, we gotta go, don't we, Fred?" George got to his feet, swiping the Potions textbook on the way up. "We've got to leave this wonderful page of artistry up on the dungeon walls." "Wait!" Oliver exclaimed. "That's it? I paid two Galleons just for all that?" "Oh don't be a puss, Captain," Fred remarked. "It's already nice enough of us that we even gave you advice. This is your relationship not ours." The twins smirked. "Thanks for the gold!" They both said in unison, and with their textbooks tucked under their arms, they marched away from the tree and towards castle grounds.

"Great," Oliver lets himself fall on his back onto the soft ground beneath him, his arms propped up behind his head.

--

Percy threw his books onto the common room couch, and shrugged off his shoes and cloak onto the carpet floor. He lets himself fall into a neighboring couch and sighed in the warmth of the fireplace. _It's been such a tiring day_, Percy thought, _and I'm suppose to talk to Oliver, but I couldn't find him anywhere... _"Maybe he's mad at me right now? I mean who wouldn't? I put a body binding curse on him!" Percy argued, with only the rug, the couch and the fireplace as witnesses. After what had happened during that detention session, every lesson he went to he couldn't find his concentration. His eyes were continuingly fleeting out the window during lessons, looking down at the green Quidditch pitch outside. Even Flitwick chided him during Charms, while Snape threw at him a total of three newts and a salamander during Potions. But even though the entire duration of the day Percy had paid no attention to the lessons, he has finally figured out what was going on with him, and that made him felt immensely relieved. _I have to get hold of Oliver tomorrow, and tell him the reason behind why I'm avoiding him these days,_ Percy thought to himself sternly.

But in the deepest corner of his mind, another voice began whispering to Percy. _Maybe this isn't a good idea. Maybe you're just meant to be alone all this while._

Percy shook his head violently, and got up from his couch. _Right now, all I want is my bed,_ Percy thought. Percy left all his things in the common room, and began heading for the dorms further within. Every other Gryffindor is already asleep in their four-poster beds, and as Percy passed them by he could hear careless snoring. _Is Oliver in bed?_ A casual thought came up in Percy's mind, but he simply shrugged it off. He can't just pop over to Oliver's bed and say hello, especially when every male Gryffindor is in the dorms right now. It's too conspicuous.

Percy pulled aside the bed curtains of his own four-poster bed and lets himself slip underneath its sheets. As his legs finds a more comfortable place on the bed, something that feels like a warm hand began running up his chest. In a moment of panic, Percy threw aside the satin sheets, trying to back away from whatever that's coming on to him.

"Oliver!" Percy piqued, and stopped struggling upon knowing what was in his bed. He held up the urge to ask why is he here, knowing it was a stupid question. Oliver pushed Percy down till Percy's lying flat on his back on the bed, while Oliver crawled over, placing his arms straight over and above Percy's shoulders, propping himself just above Percy, till both boys are facing each other. In Percy's mind, he didn't want to move away from this moment, didn't want any of them to move, didn't want any of them to speak, just stay the way they are. He just wanted to... enjoy Oliver being there.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Oliver lets his head rest on Percy's chest, lets his hands fall on top of Percy's shoulders. Oliver could feel the rising of Percy's chest, then a sigh. "Can you... guess?" Percy asked, surprising even himself. He had planned to just tell him. But Oliver didn't reply, merely lifting his weight off of Percy, dragging his body upwards. "Are you... afraid," Oliver whispered as he lets his lips trail over Percy's forehead, then biting the corner of his right ear, causing Percy to let out a gasp. "That you've never been with another boy," Percy closes his eyes and nodded, letting Oliver's voice to wash over him. "Well," Oliver's fingers began running rapidly down the line of buttons on Percy's chest, undoing them as they go, with Percy's body slowly relaxing. "Whatever you are worried about," Oliver tugged off Percy's shirt and let it fall off the bed. "Don't." Percy looked into Oliver's eyes, and felt reassured.

Oliver lifted Percy's head by the chin till they are looking into each other's eyes. "I'm sorry," Percy whispered. "Shhh..." Oliver lets his lips touch Percy's, before plunging his tongue in deep. Oliver was going to undo his own shirt, but his hand crashes into Percy's, who got to his shirt first. Oliver let out a smile as they broke apart from the kiss, both boys breathless and sweating. Oliver lowers his mouth to Percy's neglected tie, pulling it apart with his teeth, and then brushing it off the bed as well when it came off. Percy, breathing harder and faster and gasping irregularly, his face in a full flush, tugged restlessly at Oliver's clothing. A button popped from Oliver's shirt with all that violent pulling, but that only made Percy pull even harder, till Oliver's shirt came off entirely, buttons scattered all over the sheets. "Oliver..." was all that Percy could mutter, as his hands ran wildly across Oliver's trained torso.

Oliver kissed his way down from Percy's neck, down to across his chest, circling with his tongue and biting and teasing each nipple, which under Oliver's careful caresses, became taut and were begging for Oliver to touch them, taste them. His mouth went down across his stomach, till it came to Percy's groin, which Oliver teethed through the cotton pants teasingly. Oliver looked up and saw Percy cupping his mouth with one hand, stifling every moan and gasp, briefly reminding Oliver that they're surrounded by Gryffindors. Oliver came up beside Percy, and began undoing Percy's belt and swiftly reached beneath his pants and cotton boxers for his already hardened cock, which made Percy whimper uncontrollably. Percy's hand went over Oliver's groin and rubbed against his pants with his sweaty palm, his glasses sliding down fast with all the movement. Together they made careless noises, already in their minds blocking out whoever's beyond these bed curtains.

Oliver's hand roamed away from Percy's aching cock, which made Percy whined, but Oliver's hand soon reappeared on Percy's ass, stroking the surface of its smooth skin. "Turn around," Oliver demanded, voice dripping with want. "I-I can't," Percy whispered. "I-I..." There was a pause. "You don't have to do this," Oliver said gently, though his body showed itself to be of a different opinion; Percy could feel his cock hardened between his strong thighs demandingly. Percy swallowed and shook his head. "But I want it to be you, I just... I'm sorry," he said, flushing a deep red. "It's ok," Oliver cooed reassuringly, hands moving, as if summoned by Percy's thoughts, back to his wanting cock. "That time will come, sadly not today, but it will," Oliver said, each word a gasp as Oliver's mouth busied itself at Percy's tender throat. "And when it does I want you to enjoy it." "B-But do you enjoy me? I mean being with me?" "God yes," Oliver exclaimed, sounding so honest that all of Percy's doubt has melted away with his voice. "Is that what you've been worried about? That you might scare me away?" Percy simply nodded, embarrassed, blushing, which made Oliver laugh. He pulled Percy's head towards his for another hungry kiss. "Don't be silly," he said, hands shaking just a little, nose bumping against Percy's and his glasses as he went in for another kiss, and another. "I've been wanting this for almost forever, a little while longer won't matter."

Percy reached over and tugged Oliver's pants down, and wrapped his dominant hand around Oliver's cock. Oliver groaned appreciatively as Percy began stroking, and soon the boys' hands were in rhythm, each other's cocks in their hands. Every bit of Percy tingled as he listens to Oliver moan, drinking it in, as their rubbing and touching grew maddeningly. Both boys called each other's names and writhed shamelessly on the sheets, kissing when they remembered and had the breath, which wasn't often. Soon, Percy's entire body tensed up, bit down a cry, and spilled between them, making a mess. Oliver followed shortly after, his body pressed hard against Percy's.

Oliver collapsed beside Percy, hoping to get another kiss, but Percy has already sat himself up and began casting cleaning spells, which only made Oliver laughed again. Oliver grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him in for a last, proper kiss, and after they broke off, Percy surprised Oliver when he plunged forward and fell into a hug. Percy and Oliver couldn't help but just wanted to stay that way for a while.

"I have to go back to my own bed," Oliver pulled himself away from Percy reluctantly, and starts getting himself dressed. "But remember, it doesn't matter." Oliver kissed Percy on the nose, the two boys breaking into smiles. Oliver brought his lips to Percy's ear. "Because I love you." Percy's eyes widened, but Oliver said nothing else, and has already gotten dressed. He pulled aside the bed curtains, peeking out to see whether anyone is up and about. He then waved and mouthed out the word goodbye, which Percy responded with a wave, and then he was gone, the bed curtains fluttering behind him.

Percy sat in silence for a moment, before crawling over to the pillows and laying his head down. He pressed his nose down into the sheets, taking in a deep breath of what's left of Oliver's scent. Percy's eyes eventually flutter to a close, and for the first time in years Percy fell asleep straight away with a smile on his face, and not a single thing on his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you hear all that racket last night

"Did you hear all that racket last night?"

Percy's head shot up whilst packing his bag, both hands pausing and was left hovering over his books. The question came from behind him, from his bedmate, Victor Peverell. Percy remained unmoved. "I swore I heard noises in the middle of the night," Percy felt a slight push in the shoulder. "Hey, did you?" Percy resumed his packing and shook his head lightly. "No no, didn't hear anything at all. I slept like a log," Percy replied, turning to face the boy for a moment and added the reply with a smile. He could see the other boy furrowing in puzzlement, before turning his attention to the other boys in the room and bellowed, "Hey! Did y'all hear anything last night?" Percy tried hard not to let the red flood his cheeks and wanted badly to look away, but he still kept a certain amount of attention on Peverell's persistent quest on the mysterious noises so as not to look suspicious.

Most of the boys simply glanced at Victor and went back to what they're doing, but one of the boys from the other end of the room came over with interest. It was a sixth year, Ben Fenwick, and he was already dressed and ready for the day's lessons, hence the extra bit of time to indulge in such trivia matters. Despite being a year younger than them, Fenwick is already towering over the two boys with his jock-like physique. "Oi Peverell," Ben hollered as he makes his way towards Victor. "What's this noise you're talking about? What they sound like, eh?" Percy turned almost immediately back to Victor, who appears to be a tad bit uncomfortable upon being asked that question. "Well," Victor began fidgeting with his tie and collar. "They... they... sound like... moaning."

There was a pause between the three of them. Percy looked down, fearing what's going to happen next. But all Percy heard was a laugh, from Fenwick himself. Percy looked up, only to see Fenwick laughing heartily. When the laughter died down, Fenwick made an effort to lower his voice, craning his neck towards the other two boys. "Look," Fenwick reached over and patted Victor on the shoulder. "You just had a wet dream, m'boy. They're all in your 'ead." Fenwick tapped a finger to the side of his head, as though showing a two year old where the head is. "No! It's not-" Victor's feeble defending for himself only made Fenwick laugh more. "Hey ok ok, whatever you want to say it is." Fenwick was already making his way out of the room. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone!" _He's going to tell everyone_, Percy thought. "Thanks for the morning entertainment!" And with that, Ben Fenwick left the dorm.

Victor looked helplessly at Percy, and all Percy could do is shoot him a look of sympathy. For a fleeting moment Percy did feel guilty, but as Victor went off for his classes as well, Percy knew that if the truth were out, the situation would be much worse. Victor's embarrassment would only last the day, and then everything will be back to normal. Percy grabbed his bag and wand and walked out of the dorm, his thoughts now on how he'll look up Oliver later, which brought about a smile on his face.

"It'll be a great day today," he muttered to himself.

--

"Stop being such a show off," the twins uttered in chorus, as always, to Oliver. "No I'm not," Oliver replied with a smirk, throwing a snitch in the air, and before it has the chance of fluttering off, he grabbed it violently with one hand, and then repeats the actions again. They were seated at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, tucking in to the sumptuous breakfast Hogwarts has prepared for them. Oliver's mind was distracted, eyes only on the golden snitch. "Why are you so disgustingly happy today?" Fred asked, his mouth full of toast. "Have you been getting any last night or something?" At that point, Oliver had already thrown the snitch into the air, and as his cheeks burned at that question, he had forgotten to catch the snitch back down again, giving it the chance to flutter up to the highest parts of the Great Hall. "Shit," Oliver looked up in frustration. "Look what you've made me do." But the twins were already smiling cheekily, leaning in closer to Oliver, causing him to helplessly sink further back into his chair.

"So you've done the deed with our brother?" George asked. It was a question the twins need no answer to, but only posed to put the boy in more embarrassment. "You do know that this means you're tied to our brother forever, and that we'll make sure that happens," Fred announced. "Unless he breaks up with you first," George continued. "Which is perfectly fine, of course." Oliver pushed the twins a distance away from him, and promptly sat upright on his seat. "Your devotion towards your elder brother is touching," Oliver reached for some toast, broke a bit and toss it into his mouth. "But firstly, we did not do _anything_." The twins continued their focus on Oliver, who only broke more toast and tossing them into his mouth. "And?" Fred asked. "That's it? Your defence is just saying you did not do anything?" "Whatever you say, Oliver Wood," George dusted the breadcrumbs from his fingers and the side of this mouth. He got up from his seat, which prompted Fred to do the same. "Just remember Wood, we're watching." Oliver could not be bothered to reply the twins, and let the school's senseless chatter wash him over, as the twins push in their chairs noisily and left.

From where he's seated, he could see where Penelope Clearwater is sitting at the Ravenclaw table. She was all by herself, eating her breakfast while reading one of her textbooks. A few moments later, Andrew Kirke approached her from nowhere, tapping her shoulder to get her attention. Penelope appeared irritated by his presence, but her expression changes as Andrew muttered a couple of things to her. It was too noisy, Oliver could hardly even hear what the Gryffindor girls are talking about beside him, let alone hear their verbal exchange all the way from the Ravenclaw table. Penelope got up from her seat, preparing to leave with Andrew.

"Hey Oliver!" Oliver turned to that voice that belongs to one of his Gryffindor classmates. "Hurry up with your food, else we're gonna be late for Potions!" Oliver hastily got up to leave, but decidedly looked over to the Ravenclaw table again. However, both Penelope and Andrew are now nowhere to be seen.

--

"What is it that you want of me, Kirke?" Penelope crossed her arms across her chest and tapped her feet impatiently on the cold stone floor of an underground Hogwarts passageway. Andrew leaned casually against the walls, hands placed deep into his pant pockets. "I have a proposal," Andrew smirked. "That you cannot refuse." "The only time a jock could sound smart is when he repeats cliche lines off cheesy muggle movie scripts." Penelope was surprised that didn't anger the boy before her. "So what is it?" "I can let you have your Percy, while we get back our Oliver." "I don't care anymore," Penelope answered, much to Andrew's amusement. "I have better things to do than Percy Weasley." "I have a feeling that you might say something like that," Andrew withdrew one of his hands and reached into his shirt pocket, presenting a small, black drawstring bag to Penelope. "Here, take it." Penelope cautiously accepted the bag and opened it, her eyes widening when she saw its content. "25 Galleons. You'll get a hundred once you've done what I told you." Penelope looked up at Andrew, trying to look as if she was still considering, but was already pocketing the money. "If that's the case," Penelope muttered, her fingers still wrapped tight around the bag in her pocket. "Sure, I could do with some fun." Andrew smiled.

"Don't mind if I ask you," Penelope asked. "Why do you want Oliver back so much?" "Well," Andrew got off the wall and stood upright. "We don't really want him _back_. But we have other plans. You just do your job." Penelope shrugged. "Fine," Penelope took a step closer towards the boy.

"So what is it exactly that you want me to do?"

--

"Percy!" Percy stopped in his tracks and turned his head to look behind. Penelope walked calmly towards Percy, and as she got to the point that she was only inches away from Percy, Percy took a step back. _Why do I feel intimidated by her,_ the thought slipped into his mind and out, as he tried hard not to let the books in his hands fall to the ground. "I do not wish to have anything to do with you anymore, Penelope," Percy forced out. "But I do." Penelope said, adding a touch of fraud innocence to it. "We're still Head Boy and Head Girl, you know. You can't avoid me forever." "We have been doing it fine for the past week," Percy muttered. "So what is it that you want from me?" Penelope wrapped her fingers around Percy's arm, her talon-like fingernails digging hard into his flesh. "I need to have a word with you. In private." Percy wrenched his arm out of Penelope's grip, all the while keeping a suspicious glare at her. "You won't regret it." Penelope smiled.

"I have better things to do, Penelope, than having small talks," Percy said. "I suggest you do the same." Before Percy could turn away, Penelope made a grab of his shirt sleeve and pulled him back. "What if I say this is going to be about Oliver?" Percy turned back. "What is it?" He exclaimed. _How naive,_ Penelope thought. "Andrew Kirke's plotting to harm him, and I know details that could help you stop him." A pause. "Fine," Percy relented. "We would talk. Elsewhere." "Of course." Penelope led Percy by the arm, in the direction of the Room of Requirement.

--

"What's wrong, Oliver? You're not really yourself today," Oliver's train of thoughts broke off as Katie Cormac asked with concern. "I'm fine, Katie," Oliver forced a smile. "What makes you think there's anything wrong with me?" "Because that's the third time you added a newt to your cauldron when Snape has specifically told you not to! No wonder your last two batch of potions ended up cream white instead of troll grey." Oliver took a peek into his cauldron and noticed that Katie was right; the colour of his potions was slowly turning from grey to white. Oliver absently reached in and fished out the newt, which immediately returns the potions back to its rightful grey colour.

_Why am I so troubled by what I saw this morning_, Oliver's thoughts began running once more. Katie wasn't wrong either on him not being himself today, for his mind has been occupied by Penelope and Andrew ever since that morning. For some reason, the idea has been making him feel very uneasy.

"If this is the _best_ you can do for the coming N.E.W.T.s," Professor Snape droned before the class. "No doubt you will all fail. Excruciatingly so." The professor peered down discerningly at the boiling catastrophes brewing in the students' cauldrons, shaking his head in mock dismay. "I could only hope that you would all be _enlightened_ soon, and do justice to all these ingredients you're using, instead of wasting them like today." Snape turned his head sharply at Oliver. "Especially you, Mr Wood. You have wasted one too many newts during today's lesson. I expect you to pay attention next time." Oliver merely nodded. "Class dismissed."

As Oliver began emptying his cauldron, holding his breath so as not to take in the foul smells coming from other horridly-made potions being poured down the sink, he could feel a light nudge in the side of his arm. Oliver turned, only to see that it was Andrew Kirke. Oliver held back the urge to hit him in the head with the cauldron in his hands. "What do you want?" Oliver spat. Andrew sighed at the response. "I am saddened that you still think ill of me. I only did what I have done for your sake." Oliver pushed Andrew roughly aside, and replaced his cauldron where it's supposed to be. Oliver refused to say anymore to the boy. Andrew smiled. "I have come to offer my apologies, and to ask for forgiveness." "Don't make me laugh, Kirke," Oliver retorted. "You're a twat and always will be." Andrew sighed audibly once more. "All I want to say is that we are the only ones you could really trust, Oliver, and that no matter what happens, we'll be there for you." Oliver grabbed Andrew by the neck, causing the boy to struggle and squirm. "You disgust me. I will never forgive you for what you've done to Percy, understand?" Oliver's eyes burned down into Andrew's. "Now scamper off, before I put a hex on you."

Oliver released Andrew, pushing him away. Andrew staggered but regained his balance, smiling, before grabbing his belongings and went off. Katie came over to Oliver's side and asked, "What's wrong? Is he bothering you?" Oliver breathed in deeply. "No," He replied. "Nothing."

--

Penelope and Percy walked around where the Room of Requirement is supposedly located, keeping in mind what they need. It was already the third round, with Penelope dragging Percy roughly by the arm, Percy stumbling every now and then to catch up with her. Finally, near a tapestry of trolls, the hidden entrance revealed itself. Penelope anxiously pulled the doors wide open and pushed Percy in, and entering the room herself as well soon after.

"Why do we need to come here?" Percy questioned. "It gives us the privacy that we need. No one must hear us." Penelope closes the door behind her, and Percy began looking about the room. The room was the size of the Gryffindor common room, but it was as bare as the abandoned classrooms. A single lamp hangs from the high ceiling, bright enough to light up only half the room. "So what is it that Andrew Kirke's planning?" Penelope waved her wand, conjuring up one chair with armrests, and sat herself down. "Andrew planned," Penelope said, smiling to herself. "To get me to blackmail you into breaking up with Oliver, and then keep Oliver all to himself and his stupid Quidditch croonies." Percy's eyes widened, but smiled as well. "That's not a very good plan, is it?" Percy scoffed. "Sometimes I wonder, Penelope, why you're even in Ravenclaw. You'll find yourself most welcomed if you're in Slytherin." Percy was turning to leave when he saw that the doors out were gone, leaving only an empty, brick wall.

"You think I'll let you out so easily?" Penelope laughed, almost insanely so. "At least hear what I've got planned for you, Head Boy." Percy stood before Penelope, clenching his fists. "Break up with Oliver Wood, else I tell the wizarding world how the two of you are faggots." Penelope smirked. "You know how the wizarding world are still not accepting enough towards homosexual witches and wizards. Once the press got hold of news about the two of you, you'll never be allowed to even sell junk on knockturn alley, let alone secure a position in the Ministry." Percy stood rooted in his spot. "I don't care," Percy answered. "About all that, if it means being with Oliver."

Penelope smiled, as though the boy before her is merely a lost child. "Oh Percy, how noble," She said, sitting smugly in her seat. "I told Andrew that you're bound to say that. But have you ever thought about Oliver?" Percy looked up. "You think you're making such a big sacrifice, but has it ever occurred to you that he would be affected as well? He'll never get to play Quidditch professionally, he'll never realize his dreams." Penelope continued. "Sure, the two of you are so in love that you would always tell each other it doesn't matter, but do you really think he doesn't mind? Living a worthless life for the sake of love? Oh, he won't say he hates you, but deep inside, he's going to resent you for-"

"Stop it!" Percy's voice echoed throughout the entire room. "My my, Proper Percy raising his voice at a girl," Penelope uttered. "I guess Oliver isn't such a good influence on you at all." "Why are you doing this?" Percy breath grew shallow and quick. "For many a reason," Penelope replied, crossing her legs demurely. "One of which is out of amusement. And perhaps revenge, for pushing me off like that the other time." "Oh Percy," Penelope got up from her seat. "No matter how hard you wish, people like Andrew and I are not going to disappear. Trust me, no one's going to accept your relationship. Not your parents. Not your friends. Not the wizarding world." Penelope draws herself till she's only an inch away from Percy's face. "Give up, Percy. It's not meant to happen."

_This is not happening_, Percy thought, his legs already shaking beneath him. But Penelope was right, Oliver will suffer too if their relationship becomes out in the open. "Is that all," Percy asked. "That I break up with him? And you'll leave us alone?" Penelope shook her head and laughed. "Well that's Andrew's conditions, I still haven't list mine," She trailed her fingers down Percy's face, causing Percy to jerk his head away from her. "Be with me. I want you to be with me."

Penelope dragged him over and deftly pushed him down into the chair she was sitting on earlier, before Percy had the chance to move away. She climbed onto Percy's lap and settled her knees on either sides on Percy's thighs. She cupped his bony shoulders in the curve of her palms and leaned in till her lips were close to his ear. Percy struggled but Penelope's inexplicable strength held him firmly down onto the chair. "Go ahead and fight me, it's not going to work." Penelope bit down into the skin of his neck, till he could feel the skin break and a drop of warm blood running down against his cold skin. "You can imagine if I'm Oliver, if that actually helps." Percy closed his eyes, and could hear Penelope laughing softly. All of a sudden, Percy felt weak, his struggling getting less and less forceful. "I slipped a muggle drug into your drink during breakfast," Penelope answered the question in Percy's head. "I've thought of using a body binding curse, but then again you would be entirely motionless." Penelope began running her fingers about the buttons on Percy's shirt, carefully undoing them. "It's more fun seeing you fight back with that little strength you're left with."

Penelope pulled Percy's shirt off his almost lifeless body, tossing it into the middle of the room. Percy used whatever energy he is left with to close his eyes tightly, refusing to look at the girl before him. He could hardly feel his arms and legs, his fingers felt like they were made of air, light and unsubstantial. All he could feel was his drug-laced blood flowing underneath his skin. He could barely feel anything, as Penelope wound her fingers around his red hair and tugged at them, whilst frantically kissing and biting at every inch of skin on Percy's neck and skin. "Open your eyes," He could hear her say, but it sounded so far away that it seems like they were much, much further away from each other. "Open your eyes, or I'll hex them open." Percy's eyes opened sluggishly, his vision blurred for some reason. He then realise Penelope had removed his glasses, and from far he could make out an image of his glasses on the floor, only now it's just bent wires and broken glass. He noticed that Penelope had pulled her underwear to her knees, and her skirt hiking up her thighs, her tie undone but left hanging round her neck.

Penelope left red, raw bite marks on almost every part of Percy's pale white skin. It hurts so much that it felt like he was being devoured alive, but he was still feeling weak, not even able to push her weight off him. An accidental moan escaped Percy's lips as Penelope latched her teeth onto Percy's nipple, one hand running down his chest and anxiously undoing his belt and pants. "S-Stop," Percy whispered, raising his arms slowly and attempting to push Penelope away, but Penelope brushed off his hands and proceeded to pull down his pants and underwear.

"Am I that undesirable," Penelope purred, filled with offence that she did not care to hide. "Or are you just _useless_?" Percy's eyes were filled with tears, the only thought filling his mind was a plea for all this to stop. _Oliver..._ Penelope got off the chair and dropped to her knees at Percy's feet, and went on to take Percy's flaccid cock in her mouth, circling her tongue around the length. Percy's eyelids dropped once more like heavy stage curtains, sinking him into the darkness in his mind. All he could think of is Oliver, how Oliver held his hand, how Oliver looks at him, how Oliver kisses him, how Oliver, Oliver, Oliver...

Suddenly he felt himself being pulled upright from his seat, his pants and underwear slipping down onto the floor, standing in that cold room stark naked. Percy broke away from his thoughts and looked defeatedly at Penelope, her hands holding onto him tight. Penelope was visibly angry. "You're being very disobedient, Weasley," She hissed. "I will not tolerate this." "It's-It's the," Percy's voice came out hoarse and foreign, as though not his own. "Muggle drug..." Penelope stared down at Percy's flaccid cock again before letting him go, watching him crumple to the floor. Penelope got dressed, ignoring him. Once she's done, she brought herself closer to the ground, bending over to whisper into his ear. "I'll believe you this time," She said. "But only because there'll be a next time." She got up, and soon after the door materialises on the brick wall. "And remember," She muttered, already heading towards the door. "End it with Oliver. We'll be watching."

Percy could hear the heavy doors closing behind her, a gust of cold wind ran against his bare body, causing him to shiver. Only then did the muggle drug begins to wear off, slowly allowing Percy to regain strength and full control of his body. But he had no intention of moving.

Only when what seems like ages had passed, did he sat up, pulling his clothes closer to him, and began crying into the palm of his hands.

--

Oliver's eyes brightened up when he found Percy in the crowd of students in one of Hogwart's main corridors. He broke into a run and caught up to him, tugging at his cloak. Percy turned round, shocking Oliver with a look so cold, that Oliver would never have imagined that he would ever see it from Percy. "What-What's wrong, Percy?" Oliver asked, sounding deeply concerned. Percy looked up. His broken glasses was restored once more, the only memory of it ever being broken is the slight bent on the right side. Before that, Percy went for a long, hot shower, and had a change of clothes.

_Oliver must not know_, Percy repeated in his mind as he scrubbed down to every inch on his body with hard soap. He had stop crying an hour ago, after telling himself that if Oliver's dream gets shattered, it _will_ be his fault. He cannot let this happen. He cannot let Andrew, or Penelope, or anyone else, cause Oliver distress of any form. Even if it means not being with him anymore.

"I need to tell you something, Oliver," Percy said, the crowd's murmurs and chatter drowning it even further, but Percy's words resonated through Oliver as if they had been shouted. "I-I can't be with you anymore," Oliver's eyes widened in disbelief, in shock. "You know how the wizarding world is about homosexual witches and wizards. We would be ostracized, shunned. Society would never accept us, ever." Oliver began shaking his head, tears already welling up in his eyes. "I don't mind! I don't give a shit what the world thinks!" "You will when you will never get to play professional Quidditch! When your parents and friends abandoned you!" Percy's lips were visibly trembling. "This is for the both of us. I'm sorry." Percy turned, and Oliver tried to make a grab for Percy, but his fingers missed him by mere inches, letting him slip away into the crowd, disappearing. "Wait!" Oliver shouted. "Percy!"

But Percy was gone, and Oliver could not accept it. His knees bent and he lets himself fall to the ground, tears helplessly falling from his eyes and down his cheeks. _Why is this happening, it can't be, this is a joke, this can't happen now..._ Oliver felt confused, felt abandoned, felt alone, despite the hundreds of students walking past him. He couldn't stop crying. He pressed a hand against his eyes. _This is not happening_.

Oliver was so distraught; he could not feel that among the crowd, someone placed his cold hand onto his heaving shoulder.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late update. The very very late update. Exams are over, yay. This was rushed and a tad messy. Sorry.

REVIEWS PLEASE.

--

Someone placed his cold hand onto his heaving shoulder

Someone placed a cold hand onto his heaving shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Oliver heard a whisper. It was Harry. Oliver turned to face the boy, his face wet and hair a mess. He realized that he'd fallen to his knees, and scrambled to get up, with the help of Harry. All the while keeping his gaze on the floor.

"I saw everything," Harry whispered, his arm still around Oliver's shoulders. "Do you want to talk about it?" Oliver looked up at Harry.

He had no intention of talking about anything at all. But he did not want Harry to leave. He needed company.

"Let's go back to the dorms."

Percy ran. He ran as hard as he could until his legs couldn't take it any longer, so he stopped. With his hands cupping his knees and his back bent forward, he tried to catch his breath. _It's done_, a voice in Percy's mind went. His heart wasn't going any slower; it was beating uncomfortably fast. His eyes shut tight. The tightness in his chest grew. _I need to wash my face_. he thought, looking around for the nearest Hogwarts toilet.

He turned the corner and found one immediately. Fortunately, as he stepped in, it was empty as far as he could see but it smelt of cigarette smoke. Percy's Head Boy mentality took over his emotions and he instantly checked the cubicles. All were empty except for one. Percy knocked on the door. "I know you're in there, this is Percy, your Head Boy. I demand that you come out right now!"

The door opened.

"Hello Weasley," Draco walked out from the cubicle, cigarette in hand. "Is this the part where you dock off points? Because I really couldn't be bothered." Draco smirked and took a last puff from the cigarette before carelessly flicking it into the corner. "Draco, pick that up." Percy said sternly. He didn't realize he had ran so hard; too hard. His head began to feel a little light. "Someone's cranky today." Percy could hear Draco's voice, but he couldn't be bothered to look or reply. He wished he had ran back to the dorms, and not this abandoned little toilet of Hogwarts. "Look Mal.."

Percy collapsed.

A while later…

Percy felt two hands taking him by the arms, lifting him to his feet. Between moments of struggle and pauses, Percy found himself being dragged onto a bench. Draco carelessly let Percy slip from his hands. Percy could see from the reflection in the mirror that Draco was looking at him, but the boy soon broke the gaze and went over to lean against one of the walls. Percy got up and hastily turned on the tap splashing water onto his face.

"Thanks," Percy muttered. "Glad that I could be of service to the _Head Boy_," Draco walked over to Percy. "But you should know I didn't just save your life for free."

The boy looked at Percy for a second before smirking. Percy was confused. "I'm going to kiss you and you're going to kiss me back." Draco said in a matter of fact tone.  
"Then after, we could perhaps delve deeper into anatomy. I've always wanted to suck off a _nice_ boy like you." Draco then launched himself at Percy, pushing him against a wall.

Percy pushed Draco off him, but not enough to get him at a comfortable distance. Draco smirked. "Is it always about sex?" Percy hissed. Draco could only laugh. "It's _always_ about sex. Men think about sex every 28 seconds. Of course, that's straight men. Gay men it's every nine."

"This is ridiculous," Percy tried to slip away from the side but Draco stopped him with his arm. He could feel Draco getting closer.

"We're not that different, you know," Draco muttered. "Oh really? Let's see… besides the fact that your family is ten times richer than mine, and that I'm in Gryffindor while you're in Slytherin? Yeah, I think you're right, we're not that different." Percy replied sarcastically.

Draco glared at Percy for a full 5 seconds. "We both want _respect._" Draco whispered, ignoring Percy's answer. Draco had continued on the kissing, pulling at Percy's shirt harder and harder. He forced himself onto Percy's mouth and began kissing. Percy could feel his own pulse quicken. _Why am I not fighting him off, _Percy thought. Percy felt like he was in a daze, a dream, the only thing that felt real to him was Draco's kissing.

And then, Draco pulled himself away.

The two boys were breathing hard, feeling each other's breath down their necks and chests. Their clothes were already in disarray, and their faces were flushed. Draco lifted the older boy's head by the chin, and looked into his eyes. "You know what I want," Draco panted. "Now it's time for you to know what _you_ want."

Draco pulled Percy by the shirt and dragged him into one of the cubicles, but before he could close the door, Percy grabbed Draco's hand. "Oh come on." Draco was getting annoyed. "Do you not want this, Head Boy?" He cocked an eyebrow at the boy. "Because everything else besides that hand is telling me something different." Draco's eyes moved down onto Percy's crotch where a prominent tent was formed. Percy looked at the younger boy pinning him to the wall. He didn't know himself. He had never been so confused for a whole day in his life.

"Sometimes," Draco whispered. "It's best to not think. Life's easier that way. Everything," He lets his fingers run down Percy's chest. "Is easier that way."

Percy relaxed his hand, and Draco slammed the cubicle door shut.

The two boys scrambled to undo each other's clothes; Draco worked on Percy's pants while Percy unbuttoned Draco's shirt. Draco grabbed Percy by the shoulders and pressed his lips against Percy's, their heads moving in a rhythm to the kiss. Draco dug his fingers deep into the side of Percy's arms, leaving angry red marks all over. Everything grew to a blur for Percy, and he felt Draco taking him by the wrists and pinning his arms above him against the wall, knocking his glasses to the floor. Draco dropped his shirt to the floor and kicked it aside forcefully. Percy struggled with his, until Draco impatiently tore the shirt off him, and threw it over the toilet bowl beside them. Draco took a moment to take in the boy before him; the pale skin that's always hidden underneath all that oversized hand-me-downs, the trails of freckles running all over that body, the taut nipples, the slightly raised goosebumps…

Draco's hand was wrapped under his jaw and claiming him for another hard kiss, one that left Percy aching, throbbing, and as he tried to get more comfortable, he realized that Draco was hard and anxious too.

He could feel Percy trembling underneath him, and Draco couldn't tell whether the older boy was shivering from the cold, or from him. The two boys pressed their bodies closer.

"I'll warm you right up," Draco uttered as he bit down on one of Percy's nipples, to which Percy could only moan carelessly. His hands ran all over Percy's chest, and down to his unzipped pants. "I _am_ good with my hands." He yanked them down, together with the boy's underwear, causing the boy to gasp. Percy shivered more as he could feel his cock exposed and in Draco's face. Draco went down onto his knees swiftly and licked his lips. He shot Percy a final glance before leaning forward to press his lips against Percy's head. Percy drew a shaky breath and could practically feel the blood draining out of his brain as Draco gave a tentative first suck and, without a warning, Draco took the entire length into his mouth.

At this point Percy couldn't care any longer. He could see nothing at all beyond the limits of his own eyelids, shut tight against the waves of pleasure that racked him. Draco could hear the older boy's helpless, harsh breaths, uneven and rasping. Percy let out a throaty cry as Draco ran his tongue around the boy's length. Percy's gasps had turned into soft moans, and he was thrusting erratically into Draco's mouth, trying to keep still but unable to manage it completely.

Draco could hear his own pulse. He could feel the roaring in his ears, his fingertips digging into the flesh of Percy's hipbones. He could feel Percy running his hands over to the back of his head, tugging and pulling and grabbing at his hair, and Draco could only suck Percy deeper and harder.

Draco found the most sensitive area of Percy's cock, and when he pressed the tip of his tongue into it, Percy shuddered underneath him and came, nearly choking Draco before he pulled back to suck only the top few inches of Percy's shaft.

Percy felt every bit of him drain from each limb, and so with his back against the tiled wall he fell slowly until his bum hit the floor. He watched as Draco unzipped his own pants and pulled out his cock, giving it a few hard strokes, and soon came all over the toilet bowl, and onto Percy's shirt. Percy felt a warming sensation once more, but when Draco turned and shot him a cold look, the boy felt nothing again.

"You could've aimed elsewhere," Percy breathed. "It's not like you don't know how to clean that up, Weasley," Draco scoffed. "What happened to _Head Boy_?" Percy shot him a look. "Well," Draco began putting on the rest of his clothes. "It's called being nice, being respectful. It's proven to be a highly effective technique for achieving one's goals." He smirked.

"Oh fuck me," Percy said, shaking his head slightly. "I'd loved to," Draco laughed. He brought his face down to Percy's. "But you can save your virginal ass for your precious Oliver." Percy's face burned red.

"If you're gay," Percy started, and watched as Draco remained unmoved. Percy continued. "Why don't you have a boyfriend?" This time Draco really laughed, like it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. "You're so traditionally romantic, it's cute." Draco let the laughter die off. "I don't believe in love. I believe in fucking. It's honest, it's efficient. You get in and out with maximum pleasure, and minimal bullshit. Love is something that straight people tell themselves they're in, so they can get laid. And they end up hurting each other, because it was all based on lies to begin with." Draco turned to Percy, and watched him shake his head. "If that's what you want, then go find yourself a pretty little girl... and get married."

Draco was already dressed, and had opened the cubicle door. "You're wrong, Draco," Percy exclaimed. Draco shrugged. "Suit yourself." Before the younger boy stepped out, he cupped Percy's face with one hand and patted it slightly. "But remember, anytime you want to have a good time, look for a Slytherin." Draco laughed.

Percy looked up and the door simply swung shut in his face.

Harry and Oliver had sat in silence before the fireplace for the past hour. Harry didn't know what to say, while Oliver didn't want to say anything at all. In Oliver's head, the scene with Percy kept on replaying in his head. Finally, Harry couldn't take it any longer.

"Look, you need to talk," Harry said. "You can't go on like this." Oliver looked at Harry.

"I-I don't know what to say," Oliver started. "Percy just upped and left, after all this shit. Am I supposed to cry my guts out? Am I supposed to go after him? I'm tired, Harry." Harry looked shocked. The poor boy didn't know how to respond.

"There must be a reason," was all Harry could think up of. Oliver shrank deeper into the couch he is sitting in. "Maybe." _Penelope,_ thought Oliver. All of a sudden, his mind was working around whether Penelope's behind all of this. Maybe she is. Maybe.

"Where are you going?" Harry exclaimed, as Oliver got up from his couch and headed towards the door. "To go look for someone." Harry nodded, assuming that that person is Percy. Soon, the door closed with a thud behind Oliver.

"Good luck, Captain."

It took forever to charm the come off his shirt, but Percy managed to come out of the cubicle looking exactly like before. He washed his face with water for a final time and headed out the door.

"You can't have Oliver, so now you're getting on with younger boys?" Penelope stood right outside the door of the toilet, wand in hand. "Are you just plain stalking me now?" Percy uttered coldly. "Go find some other activities to do, will you?" Percy turned to leave but Penelope gripped him hard by the shoulder.

"You're _supposed_ to be mine, remember?" Penelope hissed. "But I guess you can't hide the fact that you're such a cheap whore, can you?" Percy turned and slapped the girl, drawing a shriek from her. "I'd rather _die_ than belong to you." Penelope's eyes widened with bewilderment and rage. She raised her wand and pointed it straight at him. "You insolent little…"

"Expelliarmus!" Penelope's wand fell to the floor, much to the shock of Penelope. Her arm remained raised, and she looked about for the culprit. But there was no one else in sight.

"I know it's you Oliver!" Penelope yelled, looking slightly deranged. "Come out now, before I do something that I know you'll regret!" There was silence. Percy watched as Oliver stepped out from the shadows, his right hand firmly gripping his wand.

"Oh poor Oliver," Penelope cooed, picking her wand off the floor. "You think you're saving your precious little Percy. But your little whore here was fucking little boys while you were away, so I guess he's not as innocent as you'd like him to be."

Oliver looked at Percy, before turning back to Penelope. "Everyone makes mistakes," Oliver exclaimed. "Especially when people like you fuck up his mind." Percy felt guilty now. He looked up at Oliver and saw not a slightest bit of anger towards him. The guilt weighed down heavier on his heart.

Penelope turned her attention to Percy. "Oh Percy, maybe Draco's right. Maybe love doesn't exist. You know your heart's going to be broken sooner or later by Oliver, don't you? I know you would break his."

"Stop this!" Oliver shouted. Percy could feel Oliver bringing him closer, and he could feel the comfort in his warmth. "You think you know him? You don't," Penelope said, smirking. "I'd like to," Oliver replied calmly. "But I never will as long as you're around. Maybe I should just disappear. You'd probably like that. But I'm not going to. I'm not going to disappear because I want him, even more than you don't want me to have him."

"Touching," Penelope said. "But you know what Andrew and I are capable of doing." "Well, we shall see, won't we?" Oliver gripped Percy's shoulder tighter. Penelope's eyes went into slits, and was looking as if on the edge of casting a hex on the both of them, but she simply mumbled a "We shall see about that.", turning and walking off in the other direction.

"She didn't put up much of fight as I'd expected," Oliver remarked. Percy looked at him, and shrugged off his hand from his shoulder. "What's wrong?" Oliver asked. Percy remained silent. "Don't tell me you're still going to give in to her?" Oliver grabbed Percy by both shoulders and turned him to face him. "I. Don't. Care." Oliver said. "I don't care what Penelope, Andrew or the rest of the world could do. All I want is you to be bac-"  
"And I can't," Percy uttered.

Percy looked straight into the other boy's eyes. He kissed Oliver's lips lightly, and slided his hands off his shoulders. Oliver could see tears welling up in Percy's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Percy muttered. "For what I've done."

Percy turned as well, and walked away from Oliver once more.


	7. THE END

**LAST CHAPTER. Somewhere in the story, there'll be a song playing. I ask of all you lovely readers that you listen to the song whilst reading it! It's by "Dido" and it's called "Closer". I thought it to be perfect for this. Thank you all, this has been nice.**

When Percy returned to the Head Boy's office after doing rounds that night, he was ready to do the usual; slump into his chair and busy himself with his ever present stack of paperwork. His feet ached, and he could feel the beginning of a migraine creeping up, but nothing's stopping what happened earlier on from replaying in his head.

He closed the door quietly behind him.

He remembered the times when Oliver would come over, bringing with him some sandwiches from the kitchen, or some hot soup. "I noticed you didn't touch anything during dinner," Oliver would say. He remembered how he would always find Oliver when the boy decides on a surprise visit; seated on the wooden desk, legs swinging like that of a little boy, smiling once the door opened.

"Get out!" Percy threw the files beside him over to the desk, but Oliver was gone, and the files bounced off the walls and onto the carpet. But Percy continued, trashing everything breakable to the floor, overturning every piece of furniture in the room. He tore every piece of paper he could get his hands on. He couldn't stop, and he couldn't think. He didn't want to think.

"Stop!" Percy felt his hands held down. The madness took a standstill. Percy turned to see Fred and George, a look of worry in their eyes that Percy had never seen before. "Enough," Fred whispered. "We could hear you even before we got through the door." With the newfound stillness in the room, Percy took a moment to look at the disorder in the room. Nothing was in its rightful place. Everything he could destroy was destroyed. Percy realized there was blood and broken porcelain in his hands. Percy's arms slackened in the twins' grip. The twins released their older brother from their arms, and let the boy slip himself around the desk and into his chair. Percy sat motionless facing his brothers, his hair visibly disheveled, the colors gone from his cheeks, dried blood on his palms.

"As you can see, we've come to check on you," George uttered, as he went about the room, trying to salvage some of the things with magic. "But we didn't expect things to be this bad," continued Fred, taking both of Percy's hands in his from across the desk. Percy watched as Fred withdrew his wand, tapping each wound on the older boy's hands with its tip while muttering something almost inaudibly. Soon, the blood disappeared, and the fresh wounds healed into thin scars.

"H-how did you do that?" Percy uttered. "Nicked a trick or two from Madam Pomfrey. But I didn't stay around long enough to learn how to get rid of scars, so I guess these are gonna stay around for a while." Percy thought he saw a hint of the old Weasley Twin Smirk cracking at the side of Fred's mouth, but it was gone in a second. Fred tried to hold a gaze with his older brother, but Percy pretended to be more interested in his hands.

"Look, we can help," Fred said. There was a moment of silence, before Percy muttered, "If you think I lost my marbles for a moment there because of Oliver," The boy took a deep breath. "You thought wrong."

"Well you definitely lost your marbles over something," George said from the other end of the room without looking up, wand in one hand and some torn documents in the other. "I've never seen you gone at it so bad since mom threw away your favourite teddy." "George!" Fred hissed, shooting him a look. A look of guilt flashed before the other twin's face, before he shrugged his shoulders helplessly and turned back to what he was doing.

"I was just… stressed out," Percy mumbled. Fred looked at Percy almost angrily. "At this point of time you're still going to lie to us?" "Fine!" Percy threw his hands up a bit too heavily, causing a slight pain to resonate from the scars. "Even if it's about Oliver, about Penelope, about Andrew, what _can_ you do? Throw a stinkbomb at Penelope? Trip Andrew with Mr. Loopy's Invisible Silly string?"

"Hey look here," George strutted over and dumped the paperwork onto the desk. "Don't push it. We're here to help, so the least you can do is cut down on being a bitch about it." "George," Fred said through clenched teeth, a hand on the other twin's chest as though holding him back. "We care and we're your brothers, for fuck's sake. And that's all that matters." George added.

"I'm sorry," Percy sighed. The expressions on both twins softened. "It's just… there's really nothing you can do. It's not just Penelope, or Andrew. We're leaving Hogwarts in a month's time anyway." "Then what is it?" Fred asked. "Don't let whatever Penelope said get to you." "But what she said is true. We'll never survive out there if they know. Oliver would be so disappointed if he doesn't become a Quidditch player. And mom will be so disappointed if I don't get into the Minis-"

"If you're not happy, then what's the point?" George said. "And you know Mom. She'd been proud of you ever since you were born. Nothing like _not getting into the Ministry_ is going to make mom look down on you." "I think she might even be happy having an out-and-proud son, don't you think George?" asked Fred, giving the other twin a nudge with his elbow. George smiled. "And look, uncle Edward's gay, and he's fine," Fred pointed out. "He got his dream job despite everything. Who says you and Oliver won't get the jobs that you want? The acceptance that you two need?"

"What matters is how much effort you're willing to put in," George muttered under his breath, and looked Percy right in the eyes before breaking away and motion to Fred that they should leave. "Think about what we've said," Fred said, getting up from his seat. "You should be glad we didn't charge you for all that advice," George added, a familiar smirk breaking from his lips. "What?" Percy said in puzzlement. "Never mind," Fred smacked George in the back of his head. Percy stood up from his seat as well, and they embraced.

"Don't worry," Fred whispered into Percy's ear. "We'll take care what we need to take care." Percy broke off from his brother, looking slightly confused. "But promise us to go with the flow, and get back with Oliver when you got the chance." Percy nodded.

"Ok let's get outta here," George exclaimed. "I can't take it when we get all gooey and mushy for family." George gave a mock shudder, which Fred nodded agreeingly to. "And," Fred added. "We have a night of pranks ahead of us to commit." Percy shook his head. "It's people like you that's why I have so much paperwork to do," Percy said to his two brothers, but they were already making their way to the door, one opening it for the other. The door closed behind them, and the stillness returned once more. Percy took a look around and realized that George had done a good job cleaning up and getting things back to where they belong. "If only he could do the same for his room," Percy muttered.

The boy slinked back into his chair, and with one hand he pushed the undesirable paperwork to one side, out of his sight. He spun round and round in the muggle swivel chair that his dad bought for him when he told him about being chosen for Head Boy, and he remembered how he was so fascinated by it that he would sit spinning in it till he got sick from it. But occasionally, the spinning calms him down, seeing his room blurring pass him.

He never expected the twins to care that much. He never expected anyone to care at all. He could feel Fred's words repeating in his head, washing over him.

"Thank you."

It's been a week since the twins visited Percy in the Head Boy's office, and about a week before the Hogwarts Graduation Feast for the seventh years. Oliver took his seat in the Great Hall at breakfast, noticing the greater-than-usual chatter around him. "Oh my god," a fifth year sitting two seats away from him shrieked to her best friend sitting opposite her. "Have you heard? Andrew Kirke and Penelope Clearwater disappeared from Hogwarts a few days ago!" Oliver chewed his toast thoughtfully, tuning in to the girls' chatter and ignoring everything else.

"Yeah! I heard they ran away together and stuff," replied the other girl, who was waving her bread stick a little too enthusiastically. "Oh Merlin's beard, no! What _I've_ heard, is that _they died_." That drew a gasp from the other girl, and made Oliver drop his toast into his pumpkin soup, causing a small splash across his clothes.

"Oh fuck," Oliver took a napkin and started to rub vigorously against the stain. "Here, let me," a cleaning charm was uttered, and the stain was gone. Oliver looked up from his clothes to see Fred and George. "Not as good as Mrs.' Scower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover, but it does the trick, don't you think Captain?" Fred smirked. "You two are in an awfully good mood today," Oliver remarked, pushing the mess culprit away from him. "Well, of course we are," Fred said. "There are things to be happy about today. Have you heard about Penelope and Andrew?" A few of the Gryffindors looked up at the twins. Oliver got up from his seat. "And _that_ is exactly what I want to talk to you two about," Oliver grabbed the twins by the shoulder and led them out of the Great Hall, pass the classrooms, and into the dungeons.

"If you're going to kiss us here," Fred said. "We just wanna say we're not interested." "Not that you're not a good catch," George added, smirking. "But technically, you're our brother's, even if the two of you are still having a lover's tiff." "Stop it with the nonsense," Oliver hissed. "What did the two of you do to Penelope and Andrew?" The twins turned to look at each other and proceeded to laugh. "Why are _you_ so concerned about them? Shouldn't you be happy they're not here anymore?" Fred asked. "But I never asked for them to be dead!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Gryfffindor's balls, Captain, who said they're dead?" George laughed, while Fred could hardly straighten himself, hugging his stomach with one arm, the other supporting himself against the stone wall. "Well," Oliver asked worriedly. "Where are they then? They are missing." "We didn't kill them," Fred finally stood up straight, wiping a tear from one eye. "But we got rid of them. Well, George, wanna tell the poor bloke?" George nodded.

"It's easier than I thought, really. I sent a Howler to Penelope's parents, saying her daughter got herself knocked up by a Slytherin. They freaked and demanded that she return home immediately, despite the poor girl claiming she's not. She on her way home right now, her belly slowly swelling ever since we slipped a homemade Engorgio Sweet into her pumpkin soup the day before the Howler was sent. Even if the parents manage to figure out that it's not pregnancy, they'll probably be too freaked out by this one to send their precious daughter back here. I suggested in the Howler Beauxbatons." And with that, Fred added a triumphant smile.

Oliver eyed the twins for a moment before launching the next question. "What about Andrew? I assume he got pregnant as well?" "As funny as that would be," George crossed his arms. "We simply told his dad that his son's got a boyfriend and that got him all mad." Oliver looked slightly bewildered. "What, is it surprising that his father is a homophobic prick as well?" Oliver shook his head. George continued. "The father demanded that he return home immediately, and to have private tutors instead."

"And they have no idea it's the two of you behind all this?" Oliver asked. "They're not that stupid," Fred sighed. "But I guess they have to come and get us, don't they?" He smirked. "We're not all pranks, you know?" George patted Oliver's shoulder. "We've got real talent."

"Does… Percy know about this?" Oliver mumbled. "Oh, have we moved on to the It's-a-bit-awkward-saying-the-other's-name stage?" George taunted, to the disapproval of Fred. "We told him," Fred replied. "And the only thing he's concerned about is what trouble we've gotten ourselves into. We simply told him same old, same old." He smiled.

"Now it's your turn, Captain," George exclaimed. "This is all we're gonna do. Do all the cliché, romantic crap you have to do," George added. "And if you don't get him back by Graduation Feast…" George dragged a finger across his throat, and laughed. "Bye Captain!" The twins waved before taking their leave, walking away and disappearing as they turn a corner in the dungeon.

"Hey wait!" Oliver shouted, but he stopped himself from giving chase. He sighed. He recalled what George said, and thought about Percy.

"The Graduation Feast…"

"Percy, do you have a partner for the Graduation Feast yet?"

Percy felt a tug at his robes during Potions, and he turned to see Angelina Johnson, looking hesitant. "Actually no," Percy replied, to which Angelina's face immediately lit up. "But I'm afraid you have to find someone else, Angelina. I'm planning to go alone," Angelina looked disappointed. "But that's so terrible! And you're Head Boy too! It used to be that the Head Boy and Girl go to the Feast together, but now that Penelope's gone, you should get someone else, shouldn't you?" "Well," Percy looked about and caught Oliver looking over. They held their gaze for a moment before Oliver hastily went back to his cauldron, dropping in newts one at a time.

"I'm not really into these sort of frivolous eve-" "Mr. Weasley and Miss Johnson," the two felt a shadow cast over them, and without even looking to see who it was they immediately turned to their individual cauldrons. Professor Snape peered at the two of them, who were pretending that nothing happened before, and after a while the professor continued his pacing. "I do hope all of you ill-mannered students would stop all this useless chatter and pay a bit of attention to your potion, and maybe it won't end up as much of a disaster as it is already." Snape shot Percy and Angelina a final look before moving over to a Slytherin's cauldron.

"Hey, Seamus, you got a partner for the Feast yet?" Angelina asked the boy beside her. Seamus shrugged. But Percy didn't care. He stirred his Potion carefully, watching the colours change from dungeon grey to pus yellow. He looked over to Oliver again, but Oliver had been concentrating on his potion and did not even look up when Snape looked disdainfully into his concoction, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Oliver, do you want to go to the Feast with me?" muttered Percy.

"Oliver, would you be my partner for the Graduation Feast tomorrow?" Percy tried to hold a straight face before the mirror but he still thinks he look ridiculous. "Oliver, I would be honoured if you would join me in the Graduation Feast." He arranged his expression a little before starting again. "Oliver, I would love for you to be my partner for the Graduation Feast." He looked into the eyes of his own reflection for a while, before walking away defeatedly and back into the dorm.

"Oi Percy," Victor Peverell shouted. The boy's already in bed, his head peeking through the mound of pillow around him. "You got a date yet for the Feast?" "Merlin, not you too?" Percy exclaimed, exasperated. "Hey I'm just curious, sheesh," Victor turned to his side as Percy made his way to his own bed beside his. "And have you got proper robes for tomorrow yet?" Percy froze. He'd been worrying about asking Oliver that he forgotten to ask mom to send over his best formal robes.

"Oh bollocks," Percy swore. Victor stared at him for a moment, shrugged at the boy, and went back to sleep. _Not only do I not have a partner, I'm going to have to go there in my old robes. I might as well not go,_ Percy thought, pushing his pillow away fitfully, drawing a gasp as he saw what was hidden underneath.

Percy held up the brand new set of formal robes off his bed, admiring it from all sides. The cloth felt so light, and most of all, it looked expensive. _It can't be for me_, he thought. He found a small note tagged to the side of the robes. Pulling it off, he held it closer to his face as he reads it.

_Sort of guessed you would need this. Hope you like it. _

There was no signature or name, and the words were charmed on, so he couldn't tell from the handwriting. Percy guessed that it could be the twins, since they're the only ones who might know about him forgetting to owl mom to send over his robes. But this is really too much to be coming from the twins.

He folded the robes carefully and laid it gently in his bedside drawer. "I guess that solves one problem," Percy muttered. But he know he still have another to get over with. Oliver was only a few beds away from him, but Percy felt as though someone cast a leg-binding hex on him, and eventually he gave in to his cowardice and the lure of sleep, setting his head slowly into his pillow and drifting off in mere minutes.

For the first time, the entire Gryffindor dorm was alive with chatter so early in the morning. Everyone was excited about the Graduation Feast happening at night. The girls were twirling in their rooms, with their gowns held against their frame, laughing and giggling at each other. The boys were all busy talking about the dates they had managed to get since last week. Percy was the only one already packing his things, getting ready his baggage to leave when all the other graduates board the Hogwarts Express for the last time the day after the Feast.

Everything was either folded up and tucked into or shoved forcefully into his luggage. Percy glanced around to check that nothing is missed out, when he caught a glimpse of the mysterious set of robes peeking out from the slight ajar drawer.

"Hey Percy," Victor motioned Percy towards the door. "Don't wanna miss our last Hogwarts breakfast, do we?" Percy nodded and followed Victor.

Oliver was one of the few still lingering in the dorm, and as he watch Percy head for the Great Hall, his eyes caught the bit of Percy's new robes as well.

He couldn't help but look down for a bit and smile, a slight blush coming to his cheeks.

The whole day, all the seventh years' been exclaiming how this is their last this, this is their last that. "Oh our last transfiguration lesson," sighed Angelina, and even though that's the case, everyone was too distracted by the thought of the Feast to pay attention in class. Not until Professor Snape got irritated did everyone snapped out from being in Feast fantasy. "If you don't pay attention now," Snape slammed the beaker of leech water onto his desk, causing some to spill onto his pale, boney hand. Everyone in class sat up immediately. "I would make sure today is your last _everything_."

Finally, the big night has arrived. The girls ran from the classrooms to their dorms, and went to change into their dresses almost immediately. The boys took their time to get back to their dorms, but they all strutted slightly quicker than usual. Only Percy took his time.

By the time Percy got back to the dorm, all the other boys had changed into their robes. Some had chosen the classic black-and-white, whereas some opt for the more striking choice; house colour such as red or even yellow (Percy could only shudder upon such a jarring attack on the eyes). Percy looked around, and noticed Oliver's not at his bedside, nor is he anywhere else in the room.

"C'mon," Victor grabbed Percy over to his side and shoved his robes into his arms. "The Feast is starting in an hour. Get changed!" And with Victor's not-so-gentle shoving, Percy changed into his new robes. They fit perfectly. Not even his mom could get his measurements so accurately without him being at the tailor's himself.

"Woah nice, Percy," Victor eyed the other boy from top to toe. "Pity you don't have a date; all this effort is just going to go to waste, don't you think?" Percy shrugged. "See you at the Feast later, then?" Percy nodded, and watched the other boy head out the door, together with a few of the other boys. Soon, the dorm was empty.

"Where are you, Oliver?"

Percy stood tall as he stepped before the doors to the Grand Hall. The house elves smiled at the young man, and opened the doors widely. Percy walked through the crowd, nodding to some of those who greeted him, grazing pass those who are too engrossed in their conversations and drinks. The tables have been noticeably moved to the side, to make space in the middle for the mass dance later on. He found an empty corner and leaned wordlessly against the wall. Even being Head Boy can't get rid of the fact that he would always be the wallflower at every party.

"Welcome!" Everyone turned and saw Dumbledore standing, his arms held wide open. "Welcome all graduating seventh years, to the Hogwarts Graduation Feast!" Everyone cheered and clapped, until the Headmaster shushed the entire hall. "I assume I am supposed to make an inspiring speech to all of you, and wish you all good luck in your future endeavors. But then again, I believe the food and drinks are more enticing than my words, and that you would all do well whether I wish you all well or not." Some of the girls can be heard sniffing already. "No matter what happens, the doors of Hogwarts will always be opened to you," Dumbledore cast his gaze across the hall, and Percy caught it, in his little corner. "And whatever you seek, a job, advice, or even just acceptance, we would always be here for you." Percy looked on with his mouth slight ajar from shock, to which Dumbledore merely nodded. Or maybe it was to the students, Percy wasn't sure.

"Well, let the Graduation Feast begin!" With that, the main courses appeared at all the tables circling around the Great Hall. Everyone began to move to the side, slowly, all but one. Percy could not look away as he draws nearer and nearer.

"Why is the Head Boy leaning in a corner?" Oliver whispered. Percy smiled weakly. "Can't I? I'm not Head Boy anymore you know, I'm jus-" "Percy. Percy Weasley." Oliver finished off. "The Percy that always finished his homework first. The Percy that actually bothers to read up when the professors asked us to read up. The prim and proper Percy who would never let me kiss him in public." Oliver was standing so close, so close that Percy could feel the side of his robe tickling his bare wrist.

"The Percy that always thinks he knows everything. The Percy that's hopeless at Quidditch. The Percy that will never know how far all those freckles of his stretch over his entire body," Percy blushed, and Oliver could only smile and continue. "The Percy that you can't help but want to protect from all the bad things in the world." The two boys looked straight into each other's eyes. "The Percy that I love." Oliver leaned in, and Percy closed his eyes, their lips touched…

"And now, it's time for the mass dance!" Dumbledore's voice boomed across the entire hall once more, sending more than a few students jumping slightly. The music started playing, and everyone began holding their partners and dancing, quick to recover from their slight shock. The two boys broke off from shock as well, and Percy accidentally bit his own tongue. "Are you alright?" Oliver asked, concerned, seeing as Percy brought his hand up to his mouth. Percy shook his head and merely smiled.

Oliver glanced at Percy and reached for his hand, leading him over to the middle of the Great Hall. As they walked, the crowd slowly parted for the two, some gasping, some smiling, even some typical giggling from the girls. Everyone stood to the side, and they soon stopped dancing themselves. The two boys soon found themselves in the centre, and the music changed to something slow.

The two boys smiled as they stepped to the music in unison, Percy's right hand in Oliver's left, Percy's right on Oliver's left shoulder, and Oliver's other hand round the other boy's waist. They spun slowly around the room; Oliver even spun Percy around, much to the laughter of Percy.

"Listen to the song," Oliver requested. "I thought this song was perfect for you." Percy crinkled his nose in puzzlement, but paid attention anyway. And soon, Percy couldn't tear himself away from the words.

_So leave your taxi waiting  
And turn and close my door  
And sit back down where you were sitting  
A little closer than before_

_And when you look that serious  
It just makes me want you more  
And I've been meaning to tell you_

_The closer you get, the better I feel  
The closer you are, the more I see  
Why everyone says that I look happier  
When you're around  
The closer you get, the better I feel_

_And yes I know you're nervous  
Never seen you so unsure  
You haven't touched your food tonight  
And you're drinking more and more_

_And there's no need to hurry  
Take your time I'll still be here  
And I've been meaning to tell you_

_The closer you get, the better I feel  
The closer you are, the more I see  
Why everyone says that I look happier  
When you're around, the better I feel_

_We've been circling for time baby  
We're coming down to land tonight  
The wait is over and now it's easy  
Everything is fine_

_The closer you get, the better I feel  
The closer you are, the more I see  
Why everyone says that I look happier  
When you're around, the better I feel  
_

"I wrote this song for you, you know," Oliver smirked. "Liar," Percy whispered. "I bet you got the song off a muggle CD or something." Oliver kissed the other boy at the side of his forehead and closed his eyes. "Maybe," Oliver said. "But when I heard it I thought it's made for you, and that's all I could think about." And with that, he lowered Percy slightly with one hand, like how it's done in a proper dance.

The boys soon slowed down, and they both press their foreheads together, their nose almost touching, hands holding on even tighter, the space between their bodies brought even more closer. And all the while they could only smile. Oliver took Percy by the waist and the two boys spun slightly quicker on the dance floor, and Oliver moved in and gave Percy the kiss he'd been waiting for for weeks, their heads moving gracefully. Their hands brushed against the back of each other's necks, their tongues moving against each other. As they reluctantly broke off, their faces lingered near each other's; Oliver's mouth opened with a smile and his eyes remained close, Percy smiling widely, happy to feel the warmth of Oliver again.

The song came to an end, and the two boys take a final spin, before slipping through the crowd, making their way to the main exit. To their surprise, the crowd began clapping, cheering even, and the two boys took a cheeky bow before closing the door behind them.

"That was a very good dance, young masters," The two house elves remarked in unison. "We saw through the cracks between the doors." "Thanks!" Oliver shouted breathlessly, and the two ran as far away from the Great Hall as possible.

The two found themselves before the Fat Lady in the portrait. "Password?" "Hogsmead." Percy uttered, and the painting swung open. The two boys rushed in, and the painting closed behind them.

"See, they accepted us, didn't they?" Oliver breathed, as he collapsed onto Percy's bed. "And even if the rest of the world didn't, Hogwarts would. Did you hear what Dumbledore said?" Percy nodded. "If I really can't find a job," Oliver pulled Percy over and they both sat close on the bed. "I could always come and teach Quidditch. If you don't mind, you can come and teach… everything, actually." Oliver laughed, and Percy smiled.

"So are you still going to run away from me?" Oliver asked. Percy shook his head. "No I want you to say it." Percy dragged himself over to Oliver's ear, and whispered, "I'm never leaving, ok?"

Oliver pulled Percy over and they crashed into a heady kiss, both boys eager to get rid of each other's clothes. "Careful! You bought these with your money, didn't you?" Percy yelped. "Wait… you knew?" Percy shrugged. "You seem to be more probable than the twins." Percy smiled. "I'll take it off myself." Oliver moved slightly away from Percy to give him a bit of space. Percy reached in to his row of buttons and dexterously flicked each button open until the last. He then slid it off carefully and set it aside. Oliver realised he's staring and immediately flushed red. Percy placed two thumbs behind the elastic waistband of his underwear, and with a teasing wiggle he slipped them off as well. Oliver's pulse quickened. Everything had been neat about Percy at the start of the evening, but now all that artifice had been stripped away layer by layer, revealing the beautiful flesh hiden inside. Oliver hastily shrugged off his own clothes and soon, the two boys lay quietly on the bed, naked.

Oliver knelt up, lean body unfolding in a long line of muscled flesh that distracted Percy's gaze until their lips met and his eyes fluttered closed. Oliver's wide, Quidditch player hands ran all over Percy's body, and Percy could feel his muscles pulled taut under his touch, his pale skin warming up at each passing second. Oliver pushed him down onto the bed, still kissing, large hands continued moving about Percy's thin frame until they were lying together amongst the too-many pillows.

"It feels like I've wanted this forever," Oliver muttered as he kissed and nipped at Percy's tender throat and collarbone. "Me too…" Percy's whisper slipped into a moan as the pleasure of such an intimate caress took over, and soon, it felt like everything else stopped mattering. Percy tried to spread his legs a little wider, discreetly, but Oliver felt the shift of weight beneath him and looked up, causing the other boy to blush. "I-I just…" Percy's voice trailed off, but Oliver merely smiled, and helpfully pushed Percy's legs apart slightly, and moved his hips inward so his prick slid against Percy's, the wet heads kissing before they slid past so the shafts could align. Percy began rocking his hips up to meet Oliver's, and with his hands shaking just a little, he brought Oliver's head in and went in with a hungry kiss. And another, and another, nose bumping slightly with each heady kiss.

Percy began kissing down the other boy's neck and chest, teasing each nipple, much to the appreciation of Oliver, as the rise and fall of his chest grew more and more frequent. But as Percy tried to get up on his knees, he slipped against the smooth satin sheets and landed on the lower half of Oliver with a surprised 'oof', which prompted a laugh from Oliver and the slight reddening of Percy's cheeks. "I can never be smooth with you," Percy muttered bashfully with a smile, which warmed something deep in Oliver's heart.

Oliver pulled Percy back up again and lovingly stroked the side of his face. "I never wanted you to," Oliver said. "I like every bit about you. Even when you _try_ to be smooth." Percy wanted to smack Oliver's arm playfully, but Oliver grabbed Percy by the wrist in time and pulled him closer, bringing his lips to his own. "I like you, too," Percy murmured, half wondering whether 'like' was too light of a word, because everything he felt about the boy before him is more than just plain liking. Oliver shifted his hips a little, and rubbed his cock against Percy's maddeningly, the friction sending a flash of heat through both boys. Oliver gave another thrust at Percy's hips, drinking in the moan that slipped through Percy's lips.

"You know, we don't have to rush things," Oliver muttered, his expression a sudden seriousness. "We have a lot of time ahead of us." "No," gasped Percy, the immediate reply taking Oliver by surprise. Percy smiled. "I want it to be tonight; the last night here in Hogwarts." A pause. "I want you in me, Oliver, please," he said, a little shocked at how low and needy his voice sounded.

Oliver swooped in for another kiss, and fumbled about for his wand in the meanwhile. Oliver cast a few lubrication spells, causing Percy to gasp at the sheer coldness of it up his arse. "Sorry, I should've given you a warning or something," Oliver whispered. Percy shook his head, his silent way of saying its fine. Percy could feel Oliver's cock slowly getting in, and he could feel his heartbeat getting quicker and quicker with every second. As Oliver pushed on, Percy hooked his legs over the boy's shoulder, spreading his legs further apart. The pain gave way to something that Percy had never felt before, and he knew he wanted more of it. The almost careful pushing became fervent thrusting, and the moans and groans of the two boys grew more and more careless and filled with each other's names.

Percy's mind had already abandoned all thoughts, thoughts such as how writhing shamelessly under Oliver is something very improper of the Head Boy, or whether anyone might come back from the Feast slightly earlier and find them doing improper things. All he could think about is Oliver, and this new-found pleasure filling his entire body. A moment passed and Percy could feel the pleasure inside him building up quickly to a climax, and he could hear his blood pumping in his ears. Oliver was thrusting so hard that Percy's surprised his own back had not given way due to the sheer force. Soon, Percy's thin, pale frame tensed up for the last time, before spilling between them and making a warm, sticky mess.

Oliver came shortly after, a look of pleasure across his beautiful features, and Percy could feel the other boy thrusting in as deep as he could before shuddering and coming inside Percy's body.

Oliver collapsed beside Percy, and after the boys' breath slowed to normal, there was a fumble of limbs to get comfortable. Finally, the two settled comfortably in the bed; Percy's head on Oliver's chest, their arms twined around each other.

"You know," Percy muttered, looking up at Oliver. "I don't just _like_ you, you know." Oliver smiled. "I know," Oliver mumbled sleepily, looking down at the beautiful redhead. "I love you, too."

And for their last night in Hogwarts, they spent it together, in Percy's bed, in a tangle of limbs, sweat and affection.


End file.
